Mass Effect 2:Beauty and The Beast
by DarkShadowSoul621
Summary: A love story between Kena Nazir, Thane Krios, and Garrus Vakarian. Love/Violence/Language
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter One**_

_ I walked into Afterlife, the night club on Omega. I had only been back for an hour when someone had asked me to come meet with them. I had agreed, mainly because it had been awhile since I let lose and had a little fun._

_ Every one stared as I walked through the club. My hair alone, was enough to gather attention. Adding on to my eyes and my body, I received more glances than I wanted. To me, I was not someone to stare at. Look at the Aliens that inhabited the area. Asari alone drew attention with their skin and no hair. But I assumed for a human, I looked odd._

_ Originally, I had only been here for supplies to take back on Illium. There was a sickness going around and my medical bay was swamped. Instead, my mind got the better of me when the handsome man walked up to me._

_ I glanced around, young and naive as I was, looking for him. I saw the older man who had spoken to me earlier. His name was Kane. He was everything I thought I wanted. Well, almost everything. He wasn't an alien, but he was still gorgeous. I had always had a thing for Turians, an obsession if you would. Even a Krogan was more my style._

_ I smiled as I walked closer to the man. He looked up at me from his glass and smiled back as he placed his drink on the bar counter._

_ "Well hello gorgeous." He said in a low rough tone. It was almost like a Krogan's, maybe that's why I liked him so much. He handed me a drink, one after another._

_ Soon, I lost consciousness of what was going on. The music blared in my head, the lights were flashing in my face. I felt dizzy and soon, passed out._

_ I woke up to my painful headache and my body hurt all over. I glanced around, noticing I was in one of Omega's apartment duplex's. An older one at that. I closed my eyes and groaned as I lifted my body up. That's when I felt it. I quickly opened my eyes and looked down. _

_ The lights were flickering as I began to shake. There was blood everywhere and my stomach was huge. My eyes were wide as I wondered what had happened. In an instant I began to scream. The pain was overwhelming and I felt like I was going to die._

_ I fell to the floor, screaming as more blood pooled around me. I looked down to see the bulge in my stomach start to move. I couldn't comprehend how I got into this mess. Had I been out cold for months?_

_ My mind began to race, at all the possibilities of what this could be. I could tell it was a child, but maybe it was an Alien baby. But even so, I knew all there was to know about Alien reproduction, and this was nothing I had seen before._

_ I gasped and screamed as I could feel my stomach being ripped open. I tilted my head back as sweat began to pour off of my face. Tears were swelling up in my eyes from the pain. Then there was a knock at the door, I could hear someone behind it, but I couldn't tell who it was. I heard the door open as I let out another wretched scream._

_ "Oh shit! Are you alright lady?" I looked up to see a Turian with a gun in his hands. I wanted to tell him to shoot me, but in that second I began screaming again._

_ "I'm having a baby!" I screamed. The male Turian went white in the face. I guessed he was the only one making rounds this time of night._

_ "Let me go and get my commanding officer. He can help more than I can." He said rather quickly, but I grabbed his ankle and narrowed my eyes._

_ "Help me or shoot me!" I screamed as I felt another pain. He began to panic, but finally helped. The soreness started taking the place of the sharp pains. It was dulling down, but I didn't know if it was my body shutting down or if it was almost to an end._

_ I wondered why I was having a baby now though. I didn't think I had been pregnant. Something that large, I would have noticed or remembered. My stomach looked like a small toddler was living inside of me. Right now, I didn't care so much. I just wanted what ever it was out of me._

_ Within seconds, the pain was gone and all I heard was crying. I looked up at the Turian and saw he was holding a human child in a blanket that had been on the chair. I smiled as he handed the child to me._

_ "I think it's a girl." He said and leaned back. After a few minutes he spoke again. I was lost in the most gorgeous girls' smile. "I probably should get you to a Medical Bay."_

_ "Irikah.." I whispered as I looked at my baby girl. That name had been picked out for awhile now. I just never thought she would come so quickly. She had bright white hair and crystal blue eyes. Identical to myself, minus the eyes._

_ I looked up at him and nodded as he grabbed a large, clean, blanket and wrapped me up with it. I figured I was pretty bloody. I didn't know why I hadn't passed out yet._

_ "What is your name?" I asked. He looked at me as he walked down the apartments hall._

_ "Sidonis." He said as he turned to another Turian with blue Armor._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I growled at myself and rolled my eyes as I sat up in the bed. Illium had to have been the worst place for me over the years. The Asari and their endless parties killed me night after night. But recently, my dreams had been getting the best of me.

I turned, rubbing the back of my neck, to look outside the window. The night air still lingered and the music and shouting lingered as well. I turned to look at the time, only to see it wasn't early enough to actually start the day, but I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep either. Finally I got up and started to walk towards the shower. As I passed my dresser, I glanced at the picture on the top and sighed a bit. Three years since that day in Omega, and not once had I gone back. For anything.

The shower lasted me a good hour or so. I didn't want to get out, but my stomach began to growl and my fingers were becoming wrinkly. I sighed as I turned the shower off and grabbed for my gray suit. I was expected in the Medical Bay soon anyways.

Snapping the cloth against my skin, I zipped the front up and pulled my boots on. Sighing for the hundredth time this morning, I finally stood up from the chair and walked out to the small kitchen.

I quickly grabbed something to eat and brushed out my long white hair, then braiding it the best I could. I took one last glance at my picture, before clipping on my gun holster and walked out the front door, locking it.

"Hey Nazir. You should come join the party." I turned to see an Asari woman, the one throwing the party. Her clothing looked as though it had been ripped, multiple times.

"No, that's okay. I have work anyways." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked off. I heard her groan and walk away. She was one of the dancers for our rather small club here on Illium. She had tried to get me a job in the club, but with my past actions, I never wanted to step in a club again.

The Asari wasn't really friend materiel. But then again, no one was good enough for me. Or I wasn't good enough for anyone. The tables usually never turned in my favor.

As I walked down the hall, I walked out of the door and watched as many people were already awake and buying off of the market. I sighed as I continued on to the Medical Bay. When I arrived I noticed a woman in armor, along with a black man and a Krogan.

I attempted to ignore them as I went to my small room to work. I noticed the one in armor was following me. I turned to her and sighed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Doctor Nazir?" The woman asked. I nodded, recognizing her. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn it was Commander Shepard of The Alliance. But that couldn't be, mainly because Shepard died two years ago.

"Who's asking?" I wondered as I glanced at the black man. I could see the Cerberus label on their armor. I narrowed my eyes, remembering Cerberus from my past. I didn't want anything to do with these people. Even if the woman was Shepard.

"Jacob Taylor, mam. This is Grunt and Commander Shepard." I shook my head as he finished talking.

"Shepard is dead, and she would never work for Cerberus." I said as I backed up some. The woman looked at Jacob and walked forward.

"I _am_ Commander Shepard. Doctor Nazir, we _need_ you to join my crew." The Commander asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Crew? No, I don't work for anyone in Cerberus. Never have and never will. Besides, I'm needed here." I said quickly, still not convinced this was really Shepard.

"No you aren't Miss Nazir." I turned to see Alan behind me.

"Alan?" I said. He lifted up the gun that had been hiding behind him. I heard Shepard and the others pull theirs out as well. "Alan! What are you doing?" I gasped.

"We never needed you...You weren't the one who found the Cure for the sickness. I was! But I recieved no credit, did I?" He said, but before he could squeeze off a shot, the Krogan, Grunt, pulled the trigger to his shotgun. I could feel the bullet speed passed me as it nailed Alan in the shoulder. He fell and I was shocked. More than shocked, I didn't know what I was feeling as more Medical Assistants came running to his aid.

Alan was fine, he had hallucinated. Some kind of drugs he had been stealing from the Medical Bay. We all had worked on that Cure. It wasn't just myself. In fact, I took none of the credits for it. I sighed as a Police Officer walked over to me. He asked me a few questions and then walked away. When he did, the Krogan came over, crossing his arms.

"So?" He asked in his deep voice. I sighed and thought about it. He had saved my life, even though anyone could have shot Alan in the arm. I was just caught off guard. Still though.

"I'm going to need my stuff from my apartment." I said as I glanced over at Shepard and nodded. The events in the day happened so quickly. My things were retrieved and my apartment was set up for rent. I finally was leaving this place. In my heart, I was glad to leave. But something told me the situation would only get worse. I hated the fact that I would be working with Cerberus. I loathed that fact.

When I was finally ready, I boarded the Normandy. Actually, it was the Normandy 2. The original had exploded because of an unusual ship that appeared when it was on a Geth mission. Commander Shepard had died. She sacrificed herself for her ship. And now she worked for Cerberus. Screwy how things worked out.

It was odd though, taking someone's place, mainly because she had been here for so long. Or at least that's what I was told before coming on to the ship. Doctor Chakwas was her name. She wanted to retire, or didn't want to work for Cerberus. I couldn't blame her.

I walked down the hall, going through one door and turned to my left to see the cockpit. The pilot was arguing with at first, looked like nothing. Then I soon realized there was an A.I. speaking with him. I was confused because I had thought Cerberus was Anti-Alien or Anti-anything that wasn't human. I didn't care much for A.I.'s either, but they proved to work, sometimes.

As I walked on, I took out a piece of paper from the back pocket of my gray suit. The paper listed the entire Crew. Everyone I would need to know and get along with. One name stood out to me.

"Garrus Vakarian.." I whispered softly as I looked at the quick sketch of the name.

_ "I guess you'll want her I.D. Huh?" Sidonis asked his Commanding Officer. I was watching him from the Hospital cot. They were on the other side of the curtain._

_ "Of course, Sidonis. You should have gotten it on the spot and turned her over to the authorities of Omega." Another voice said._

_ "I know, but she was bleeding and having a baby. I couldn't just..." Sidonis was cut off._

_ "I don't care. You had a mission. You failed."_

_ "Garrus, that's not fair." I narrowed my eyes as the tiny baby in my arms wiggled. She was so adorable, and seemed to be growing at a rapid pace._

_ "Sidonis, that I.D. Now." I heard Sidonis sigh and the Garrus guy leave._

I was distracted from what I had been doing. That name made me a little angry to look at. All though it might have been a different Garrus. That was when I heard a cough behind me. I turned and stuffed the list in my pocket. I would read the rest later.

"Hey, what can I do you for?" I turned to see the man in the cockpit with a hat on that said SR2. I smiled a bit as I walked back towards the nose of the ship.

"I'm replacing someone on the ship. Doctor Chakwas." I said as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. I could see the man was looking me over. It's the price I pay for having an edge. I'm sure I wasn't the only woman on the ship though.

"Oh, yeah. The Commander said something about that. Just keep walking straight down the hall and around the control unit. You'll find her. Name's Joker by the way." He said with a cocky little smile. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Joker." I said as I waved my hand once and turned to walk on down the hall way.

I continued to walk on down the hall to see someone standing next to Shepard. I didn't know the other woman, but I was sure I would by the end of the day. She wore a Cerberus label as well. I narrowed my eyes. Years ago, my Father had been in charge of Cerberus. Along with Mr. Lawson. Both were the main source of my pain and my appearance. Father just had to have the best of the best. That was where I lost my sister, and to my knowledge, my daughter as well.

I reached the terminal and stopped, now waiting for Commander Shepard to notice my presence. She turned to me with a blank face, she did not look happy.

"What do you want?" She asked me quickly. I was a little taken back by her reaction; I almost didn't want to reply. Shepard looked at me again and sighed. "Sorry, Nazir. Rough week." Shepard's voiced calmed aswell as her facial expression. I sighed and smiled a bit.

"It's alright, I just need to know where I will be working." I spoke freely and held out my hand. Shepard took it and smiled.

"Welcome to the Normandy. You're Lab will be on the Third Floor. You'll know it when you see it. You may want to talk with Mordin, our Tech Specialist. He'll get you anything you may need." Shepard said as she went back to what she was doing. I nodded and headed towards the elevator. I had no idea where anything was or even who Mordin was. It felt like first grade all over again.

I closed the door and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms and thinking silently to myself. As I waited for the doors to open, I couldn't help but wonder about that Garrus. I closed my eyes only for a moment, as it seemed.

_ "Keep her under...No! She needs more!"_

_ "F-father?"_

_ "Shh, shh, Kena..Daddy's making you better..."_

I jolted myself out of my slight trance. Memories were the worse for me, mainly the ones of my Father. I shook my head as the light above the doors blinked back at me, signaling that my floor was coming.

When the doors opened, I walked out and accidentally knocked into someone. What a great first impression, was the only thing I could think of as I fell on my butt and holding my nose as it throbbed. After a few moments the throbbing stopped and I looked up to see a Drell looking down on me.

"I am sorry for knocking into you. Just needed to hurry to the Commander." He said with a scratchy voice. It almost made me think that he had a bad cold. He held out his hand for me to grab. At first I was hesitant to accept his help, but from the slight smile on his face, I felt better about trusting him. I finally took his hand and was amazed how easy it was for him to lift me to my feet. I stood and held my head.

"No, no. It was my fault, I wasn't paying much attention." I said as I moved to the side so he could access the elevator. I watched him for a moment, feeling a little sick.

"I am Thane Krios. You must be new, because I have never seen you here before. Are you alright?" He said as he moved towards the elevator. I nodded as the sick feeling went away.

"Yes, I am the new Medic. Kena Nazir." I explained as I held out my hand. He looked at it for a second before smiling and nodding. He took my hand and shook it. I could tell he was just as cautious about trusting me as I had him. The feeling was cold and his skin was smooth. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second.

_ "She's only a child! You monster!" Irikah screamed._

_ "Irikah!" I screamed at the top of my tiny lungs._

_ "Kena! Run!"_

_ "KENA!" Another child's voice screamed._

My moment was interrupted though when he calmly took his hand away and spoke. I opened my eyes as he cleared his throat. I felt horrible now as the sick feeling returned to torture me.

"I must go, but if you wish, you may stop by later. I'm in Life Support just right there." Thane said as he pointed towards the door behind me. I nodded as the elevator door shut and I was alone in the hall. I nodded as I looked to notice another door. I stopped myself before I got too curious. The words above the door read: Observation. I headed down one hall towards the Medical Lab, taking note of how to get to each of the rooms and places on the ship.

As I entered the room, I noticed two or three bags on the bed in the corner. They were my bags. I walked over to them and began to unpack what I could. As I did, I hadn't even noticed someone walk in. My mind was in its own world as my eyes froze on a picture frame. I began to hum a little before nearly startled to death.

"Hello, new here?" A deep voice said behind me. I turned to see a Turian with broken armor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His face was also slightly scarred. I was a little taken back by how attractive he was.

"Uh, hello. Yes, actually. I'm here to replace Doctor Chakwas." I said as I placed the picture frame at my new desk. He looked at me and then my picture. My heart raced as I watched his movements.

"Excuse me for saying this but...you don't look like a Doctor. At least not one like Doctor Chakwas." He said as his eyes wandered all over my body.

"So I don't look like I could pull off the job?" I asked as I cocked my hip and placed my hands on each side. I could see his eyes grow wider, but I ignored it. I knew it was only because of my reformatted body that The Illusive Man, AKA my Father, had given me. All those years of pain.

"No, no, no. Not what I meant at all. Just, I think you look a little young." He said straightening up. I chuckled a bit and looked away.

"Yeah well. My name is Kena Nazir." I said as I changed the subject and relaxed a bit.

"Garrus Vakarian. Kena? Kind of an odd name for a Human, don't you think?" Garrus asked. I looked at him when he said his name. Garrus. It hadn't hit me, but he sounded a lot like the Garrus that Sidonis had spoke with three years ago.

"Well I was raised by Salarian's. Till I was two anyways. My sister was only one." I said as I looked at the picture on my desk. Garrus looked too, but he noticed the other girl in the picture.

"Who's the second girl?" He asked gesturing towards the picture. I looked at him and then looked back at the picture. I knew he would ask, they always ask.

"My sister. This was taken when I was ten." I said as I trailed away from the picture and then walked over to finish packing my bag. Garrus must have gotten nosy, because he lifted the second picture that was behind the first.

"Who's the baby?" He asked. I sighed a bit.

"My daughter. She would be three years old this year."

"Okay, so where is your sister and daughter?" He asked. I was getting a little frustrated with all the questions. I didn't want to answer the memories.

"I can't really discuss it now. Just getting here and all." I said with a shrug. Garrus nodded.

"I understand. I'll leave you be. I'm just down the hall to your left." Garrus said as he saluted with two fingers and left the room. I nodded as I put my empty bags away and looked at a few papers on my desk. I knew for the next few days, I would just be getting to know the crew.

After a few hours of just getting use to my new Lab, someone walked through the door. I swirled around in my chair to see who it was. A woman with a suit just as tight as mine walked over to me with an angry look on her face.

"You must be the Medic. New or not, I need these researched and completed by the day after tomorrow. First thing in the morning." She said. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes, knowing I would only take orders from Commander Shepard.

"Name's Miranda. That is all you need to know. My office is directly across from yours. So I don't want to see these papers late. Understood?" She said. I paused for a moment wanting to scream back at her, but I didn't. I thought for a moment thinking about that name, that attitude, but it couldn't be the same Miranda.

_ "You see this Miranda? She will be like you. Only she will be used for something bigger." Mr. Lawson said with a cocky smile._

_ "Why is she more important?" The young girl asked. I watched from behind my tank._

_ "Because she is my boss's daughter. You are only mine, which automatically makes you the third." He said._

_ "Why third?" The little girl screamed._

_ "Kida is second." Mr. Lawson said with a nod._

I shook my head as I figured out who she was. I narrowed my eyes and nodded taking the folders from her. She left quickly on her heels. I rolled my eyes as I dropped the folders on my desk and began to look through them.

I noticed most of the files had the Cerberus symbol on them. A few files were about the Krogan race. One about the Genophage and another with growing Krogan. I was sure I had no way of doing any research on my own. So I thought about going to visit Mordin. There was only one problem though, I had no idea where he was.

"Why here?" I asked myself as I walked towards the elevator and thinking. A few people were here I didn't want to see. If Garrus was the one from a year ago, that made me irritated. And I was sure that was the same Miranda. And of course Cerberus all together. None of it made sense. Why were all these people from my past just showing up? Who would be next?

It took longer than I had hoped to find the Tech Lab. It would have been nice to have found it without the help of the creepy old man who was the ship's cook. I finally found the Tech Lab on the second floor and sighed. As I walked into the room, I saw a Salarian. I paused before continuing.

"Uh, Professor Mordin?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Wait! Stop! Yes?" He shouted quickly. I froze not understanding why I was stopping. "Somewhere they have gone..yes. Somewhere." He said as he walked along carefully and looking around the floor. "There!" He screeched as he grabbed something and placed it in a cage. I watched as he did and then moved closer. "Now what can I do for you, hm?" He asked behind his desk.

I just looked at him for a moment before handing him the files. I felt a little terrified from what had just happened.

"I was supposed to research these, but I have no knowledge of doing so. Could you help?" I asked. Mordin took the papers and looked at them.

"Yes, yes. Miranda, Cerberus. Hm, yes. I help you. Not Cerberus or Miranda. Both I do not like. But you, you I will help. Just cause Miranda and Cerberus, evil and if Illusive Man does not get these, he will be angry. Yes. Yes I will help. One moment." Mordin said as he walked over to his large computer and began typing a massive chunk of information. I felt my body give way when I heard that name though. The Illusive Man. So he was still running Cerberus. Anger filled me, I no longer wanted to be here for Shepard, but to seek revenge on my Father.

As I waited I looked around his Lab. It was nice, but the bed was smaller than mine. I couldn't believe Cerberus would give him such a small bed. But then again if he was anything like the Salarians in my past, he didn't sleep much.

"Yes, here we are. Chip for your computer, yes? Good for making sense of many, many papers. Krogan very interesting. I am sure Grunt in Cargo would be glad to help too with the growing. He is growing so he can share." Mordin said with a large smile.

"Thank you. I'm Kena Nazir." I said, feeling bad for knowing his name and not sharing my own.

"Kena? Hm..Nazir you say? I knew a Nazir, two actually. Both very, very nice Salarians. Both friends of mine. But you are human, not Salarian." Mordin said a little confused. I smiled a little as I closed my eyes and began to sing a Salarian song by Aurona, a very famous Salarian female on the planet. The song was in the ancient language and was sung by my foster mother as well, which was why I knew it. The tone and beat was slow and short, but it got my point across.

"Yes, yes! Splendid! You are very much a Salarian at heart. Did you not have younger sister too? Kith said many good things about both of you." Mordin said. I nodded.

"Yes, Kida she was my sister. But Cerberus had her last time I knew, along with Kith and Uriah." I said with a fake smile. Mordin lowered his head.

"Maybe Shepard will go and find out if they are okay. Yes, yes. Shepard will. Must go ask, I will ask now. We are in no hurry. Yes, I'll go ask now. You go and do reports. I will send word of next plan. Yes, yes. We will go and find out. Yes." Mordin said as he quickly ran out of the door. I was shocked everything had just happened. I smiled a little more as I hurried my way back down into the Third Floor with the chip he had given me.

As I walked out of the elevator I noticed the door to the Life Support room. I paused for a second remembering Thane and then walked over to it. I opened the door and peaked in. I could see him sitting at a desk in the far corner.

"Thane?" I asked as I walked farther in. He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Yes?" He said as he turned. "Oh, yes. I remember you. Nazir, right?" He asked as he gestured to the chair in front of him. I walked over and sat down. "Heard you had a run in with Miranda. Don't worry about her." Thane said. I sighed and laid the papers down on the table.

"Yeah, I guess my past is just coming back to haunt me. Is she allowed to order me around?" I asked curiously.

"No. Well, I'm not sure. She is Shepard's right hand. Not by choice though." Thane said as he looked up. His hands were folded under his chin. I nodded understanding. He watched me for a second as I lowered my head. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing...just thinking.." I said as I looked back up and locked eyes with Thane. He stared at me for awhile before breaking away. I thought for a moment before answering the question. "I have a daughter..someone by the name of Sidonis has her. She was taken two days after she was born, three years ago." I whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering as though the scene was yesterday.

_ "Sidonis? What are you doing?" I asked as the male Turian walked in._

_ "I need to take the child. Quickly." Sidonis said as he walked over to me. I was still strapped in to the Medical bed, hooked up with I.V.'s._

_ "What? No! You can't!" I began to struggle as he grabbed for Irikah. I reached out of the bed as he was able to slip her away from me. "No! My baby!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. I looked up just as he ran off. I cried and screamed for him to come back._

"And the father? How does he take it?" Thane asked. I shook my head to release the horrid memory from my vision.

"There was no father...just...a terrible night in Omega's Afterlife." I said as I looked towards my feet. Thane was silent for a moment.

"Where is she now, do you know?" Thane asked as he stood.

"I don't know. I have never went back to Omega. I couldn't bare it." I said slowly.

"Go back to your lab. Finish what must be done. I'll come to you with answers." Thane said. I nodded as I stood up myself and walked out towards the Medic Lab. "One more thing." I stopped and looked at him. "I have a son..he is not as young as your daughter. But I worry about him as well. He is in the Citadel. I fear he is walking in my foot steps." Thane said.

"Why is that bad?" I asked. He seemed to lower his head a little in shame.

"I am an assassin..and I don't want him to live the life I have. Everyday I die a little more. In both ways you are thinking of." Thane said as he sat back down.

"Dying? Why are you dying? I can help." I said as I moved closer but he refused. I felt like I had to do something, like it was my responsibility to save him.

"No, I wish to be left alone. If you please. Thank you for sharing with me." Thane said. I wanted to say more, to help. But I knew to leave him be would be best. I sighed as I walked out of the room. When the door to my room closed I began to strip down. I pulled my black shorts and black tank top on and looked out of my windows. There I could see Garrus staring in at me from his ramp. I narrowed my eyes and walked out in anger.

"What the hell are you doing, peeping tom!" I shouted. The cook and some of the crew were a little frightened by me running out in my sleep wear. Garrus looked like he was just caught doing something bad.

"It's hard not to look when your Lab's windows are wide open! Why are you yelling at me woman?" Garrus said confused. I paused and thought about it.

"Well, I guess...sorry. I don't really know how to shut them..." I said taking all my anger and bottling it up. Garrus smiled a bit as he walked over to my room. I followed and watched as he pressed a button by the door.

"This one will lock your door and this one shuts the lights off. The same button is over by your bed. Then this button is one that will shut your windows." Garrus said as he demonstrated. I lowered my head and felt a little worse. "Can I ask something?" Garrus said as the door shut behind us. I nodded. "What's with the hair? I mean, you're different...and it's not really normal for Humans to have white hair and grey eyes." Garrus said. I paused, knowing this was going to eventually happen.

"I was...experimented on when I was younger. Unfortunately my daughter took on my traits. I am actually older than I look for many reasons. I guess I'm what you would call an advanced Human. But anyways, Cerberus and I have met before. That's why I was a little shaky about taking this job at first. But I did for Shepard." I said as I looked away and remembered many things.

"But, it couldn't have been that bad. Right? Just quick and painless." Garrus said. I chuckled a bit.

"No, not even close. It was the worst thing any one could ever do to a person. The pain I endured while I was in that facility. I was surprised I lived through it all. But when I was finally done, they said I was no where near perfect enough for the Illusive Man. My hair and eyes were permanently changed because of the drugs. I escaped and that's how I ended up here." I said as I sat down on the bed. Garrus sighed as he watched.

"I'm sorry your life was hard. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I knew he was trying to help, to be nice. But I couldn't handle spilling everything out about me in one day.

"No, I think I would rather sleep for now. Thank you, Garrus. Good night." I said as the lights faded and I closed my eyes. Garrus nodded as he opened the door.

"Good night." He whispered and shut the door behind him. I felt like I was going to explode. This couldn't be the same cold hearted Garrus that Sidonis knew.

The memories came flowing back, rough like rapids. I couldn't keep up with all of the vivid memories. One after the other made me twitch and jerk. Tears ran down my face and soaked the flat pillow as I squeezed my eyes tighter. This was something else that bothered me about being a super Biotic.

_ "Kena! Kida! Come now! Uriah has food ready, yes!" Kith shouted from the small Salarian home. I looked up from the stream and looked towards my sister who was younger. She sat on the ground chewing on her button. I smiled as I grabbed her and hurried towards the house._

My eyes flickered here and there remembering the old memory. Then it changed and I gasped a little. My fists were clenched.

_ "Kith Nazir? We are with Cerberus. Is Kena available?" A man said from the door. I poked my small head from the bedroom door. Vorcha were behind the man. Uriah snatched me quickly and put her hand on my mouth. "There! Get the girl!" The man shouted and pointed._

_ "No! No! Leave them alone!" Kith yelled as he was pushed aside. "Uriah! Run with them!" He added. I watched as Uriah grabbed the small cradle and ran towards the back door._

_ "Don't let them escape!" Another man shouted as he gestured to fire. Kith pulled out his heavy pistol and pulled the trigger on the man. He fell to the floor with blood running out on to the floor._

_ "No!" Uriah screamed as a gun shot went off. Kith quickly got up and ran out back to see the cradle tipped over and Uriah wounded. Kith hurried to the cradle to see it was empty. "They took Kena and Kida, Kith they did." Uriah gasped. Kith dropped to his knees next to her and calmed her._

I opened my eyes and shook away the memories. I couldn't remember any of this. It was too horrible. I closed my eyes again when I started to hear the cooing of an infant. I knew this place; it was where my mind went to calm myself. This was the place I went to just after I began to become the super Biotic. It wasn't a memory, but something my mind created to sooth me.

_ "Shh darling..." A familiar voice said between a bed and a tapestry. The wind blew the silver silk back and I sat with a tiny bundle wrapped in my arms. The warm summer breeze rushes into the room softly as another soft tone begins to sing._

_ "I can feel the magic floating in the air." The sweet voice pauses as I take a deep breath of the rich air._

_ "Being with you gets me that way." Pausing again, my crystal white eyes look down on the pale little girl._

_ "I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away." Her eyes open and my heart jumps a little. A smile creeps on my face._

_ "All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze." The little girl smiles back and giggles a bit. Her little hand finds mine and grabs a hold of it._

_ "When you're lying wrapped up in my arms." I stood up and walked over towards the balcony and looked out on to the town._

_ "The whole world just fades away. The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart." I stopped when she giggled again and snuggled into my chest. I looked up to see the sunset and Kida sitting in the front yard._

I smiled as I quickly fell asleep. The other memories could wait, because I wasn't going to let this one go.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter Two**_

The next few days went by rather quickly. I usually stayed in my Lab. Nothing more to do than that. Miranda usually threw papers at me, telling me to research them. Some were repeated. I wondered if she knew she was throwing the same things at me. Knowing who she was made it more difficult not to kill her. Either way, it gave me reason to visit Mordin in the Tech Lab, where he told me stories about my foster parents. That was usually the only thing we would accomplish, and then I would have to throw something together for Miranda. I was always curious why I was doing reports when there were other matters Shepard had in mind to be worried about.

I was also spending more time with the rest of the crew. Grunt was the Krogan that lived down in the Cargo Bay. He looked very brutal and angry, but as I got to know him more, he just seemed like a child. I had learned about how Shepard had released him from Tank Mother and how Okier had created him. He was a very interesting Krogan.

I was walking down to the Cargo Bay, to pay my visit to Grunt, when I noticed something laying on the floor. My eyes narrowed as I pushed a loose piece of my hair behind my ear. I knelt down, picking up the pad.

"Hm...what's this...?" I asked myself as I used my arm link to convey the message written on it. "Commander Shepard...Illusive..." My breath hitched. "Illusive Man? He's still...no.." It had only been a thought in my head, but now I knew my father still ran Cerberus. My heart sunk as I ran to the Cargo Bay. Grunt turned when I entered.

"Nazir." Grunt asked and nodded. My eyes were narrowed and I felt angry. Grunt backed up a bit as I stomped my foot a couple times.

"Cerberus is still run by the Illusive Man, yes?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down. I had heard it from Mordin, and others, but I had to be sure.

"Yes, why?" Grunt asked. He turned from what he was doing and faced me. I thought for a second, wondering if I really wanted to tell him the truth. I knew I could trust Grunt, but I was still shaky about letting the whole universe know I was the Illusive Man's daughter.

"He had done horrible things to me when I was younger."

"Like Miranda?" Grunt asked. I paused.

"Yeah..I actually already knew Miranda...from back then. She was 3, while I was 1 and my sister was 2. Her sister was 4. If my sister and I had failed, Miranda and her sister were there to take the Biotics." I spilled a little too much information. Grunt just kind of froze, hearing all of this.

"Does Shepard know?" He asked. I shook my head. "I would think the Commander would need to know. But I understand why you wouldn't tell her either." I sighed.

"Thanks Grunt. I'll let you know when I'm going to tell her."

"Now that that's out of the way, what is up?" I looked at Grunt for a moment before busting out in laughter.

After spending half the day in the Cargo Bay, I was walking back to the elevator when I noticed the Observation area. I walked over to it and instantly it opened. I froze for a second as I saw a blue force around one Asari woman. I could tell she was trying to meditate. I turned back around to leave when she spoke.

"Hello Nazir. It took you some time to be curious enough to know who was in here, or what." She turned and looked at me. "Come, sit." I paused for a second before actually walking over and sitting down. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

"How did you know me?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I can see what others cannot. But then again, so can you." I looked at her, a little surprised. "My name is Samara. I am a Justicar, Biotic." She said.

"A Justicar? But, why are you here? Aren't there other places you have to be?" I asked as I moved a little. She noticed I moved and opened her eyes. I guess she wasn't too trusting.

"Yes, but I am loyal to Shepard. We have a mission and I will follow through until the end." Samara seemed at ease about her decision. "You are not a normal human." I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You are kind, like Shepard, but different. You have a past no one wants. Some know, others assume. You have shut yourself off because of it and being here, you hope to find friends, and possibly love." I paused and blushed rather brightly. She couldn't help but laugh. "I have seen the way you look at Garrus...and Thane..You are confused, but that is good. You will not make a mistake if you are with one and cheat with the other." Samara said, not to be mean or hurtful, but helpful.

"Thank you..but I don't like either..or well I can't..." I said as I looked down at my hands. Samara was silent for a second before she spoke again.

"A mission of the mind is used to gain strength, power, and leadership. A mission of the heart...gains life. Sometimes the heart knows better than the mind. But that is for you to decide." I smiled a bit when she finished and watched as she smiled back at me.

"Thank you.." I said again and stood up. "It was nice to talk to you, Samara."

"Likewise. Come back and see me. I enjoy company." She said as she began to hover and meditate again. I nodded as I hurried out of the Observation room and down the hall towards Life Support. On a normal day, my mornings were spent with Mordin, then Grunt, and then I went to see Thane. Like usual, I opened the door but when I walked in, Thane was gone. I narrowed my eyes and looked around.

"Thane?" I asked as I glanced in front of the desk. "Thane?" There was no one in here. I sighed and walked towards the door. I stopped when the door wouldn't open and turned, gasping as the lights went out. "What..?" I asked as I looked around. Suddenly I felt something slide across my mouth and arms.

"Shh. Thane is with Shepard on Navigation." I heard the normal deep voice. I sighed and turned in the arms of the Turian.

"Garrus, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I saw you had gone and talked with the Justicar. And I knew you were coming to see Thane, so I just slipped in when no one was home." He explained. I rolled my eyes, still unaware of why he did all of this.

"But why?" I asked. I didn't think Garrus was one to stalk people.

Garrus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I watched as he struggled for words and then just sighed.

"Fuck it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and left the room. I groaned as I walked out after him, angry that he wouldn't tell me.

"Garrus! What's wrong? Why are you trying to avoid my question?" I asked, a little angry. This is why I became so frustrated with Garrus, we fought when it came to anything regarding Thane and me.

Garrus stopped and whipped around, with his blue, narrowed eyes. I paused, looking at him and tried to understand why he was so angry at me. For a moment, I had even gotten lost in those blue eyes. Only for a moment, and then he ruined it all.

"There is nothing you need to know. No one needs to know, especially a snot nosed brat like you." I narrowed my eyes and stepped back just enough. I bit my lips and went to punch him for being so mean. But he moved and my hand went full force on his armor. I gasped loudly and pulled my hand back to my chest. I looked down at it and saw it bleeding and feeling that I had broken a few bones.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I hurried back to my Lab. Garrus stood there for a second and walked after me. "Go away!" I yelled as I closed and locked my door.

"I'm sorry! Kena!" Garrus said as he hit the door. I closed the blinds and sat there, using Medi Gel to heal my hand. I could feel my bones replacing and healing, most of it was just my regeneration. Then for a bit I just sat there with tears falling as my hand healed.

It was only a day or so later and I still wasn't talking to Garrus. I didn't leave the Lab really either. I was just waiting for the day I would finally see my daughter again. With Thane and Mordin trying to find out where my daughter and sister was, it shouldn't be too much longer.

Then the day came when I would get my first mission with the Commander and someone else. I was sitting in the Lab, piling together some last minute touches on Updates for Krogan Genophage. Between Mordin and I, we almost had the cure for it. Well not a cure, just a better way to control them.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, a soft and familiar tune swept into my head. I smiled as I began to hum it at first, then slowly sang.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air...Being with you gets me that way..I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've... never been this swept away. All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze...When you're lying wrapped up in my arms...The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart." I sang softly as I leaned back in my chair and let all of my stress float away.

_ "Sidonis? What's wrong?" I asked laying in the hospital bed. Irikah was sound asleep in my arms. I smiled at the handsome Turian. He didn't look happy to be there though._

_ "Kena, I am sorry..." Was all he said before he walked over and snatched the baby. My eyes were wide as I watched him do this. I gripped on to her tightly, but I was weak. I reached out and screamed._

_ "Sidonis! Stop! No! Please!" I screamed as I reached out too far and fell out of the bed. I could hear sirens going off all throughout the compound. Tears showered my face as I screamed louder, hoping he would bring her back._

I opened my eyes, only to feel the stress of everything come back. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. In the door way, Thane stood. His smile had been there, until I stopped humming. It faded and he crossed his arms. After a few minutes, Thane coughed to make his presence known. I jumped a bit and turned. I looked at him and smiled a half crooked smile.

"Thane, what brings you here?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to him. He handed me a paper.

"Shepard wants you and I to go on to the Citadel for a few missions. Garrus is coming too. He has something to do there, along with us." Thane said with a smile. I thought only one other person was going with us, but two is just as good. I thought for a second then realized what Thane had said. I put my hand against my mouth.

"Thane..." I said as he silenced me.

"Look at the paper." Thane said as he took it from me and unfolded it. I watched as he uncreased each side and then handed it to me once again. My mouth dropped when I saw what it was. The picture was of a toddler with a woman.

"Who is she?" I asked quickly hoping someone wasn't taking my role. Thane chuckled.

"It's the Orphanage Land Lady. Apparently this is where the child is now...Kena?" Thane asked as he moved forward and cupped his hands around mine and the picture. I looked up to see his black eyes looking into my white ones.

"Yes, Thane?" I asked as we were caught in a gaze for the longest time.

"You never told me what her name is.." Thane said as he sighed and took his hands away, letting them fall to his sides. I nodded as I remembered the first time I had met the Drell woman who inspired my daughters name.

_ "I want you to meet a close friend of mine, Kena." Uriah said as she grabbed my tiny hand and we walked down a hall of the Citadel. I looked up to see a tan looking Drell woman. She was gorgeous._

_ "Well hello Kena. I am Irikah. Uriah has said many good things about you." The woman said with a smile. I smiled back at her as I looked back over to Uriah, my mother._

_ "Irikah has something for you dear." I turned back to the Drell and gasped a little. Irikah chuckled as she pulled out a thin silver chain with a heart shaped locket at the end._

_ "This is for you. If you look closely, your name is engraved on the back." Irikah said as she knelt down and showed me. I smiled as she placed the necklace over my neck and on my chest._

_ "Tank ku." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and patted my back._

"Oh, yes. Her name is Irikah." I said as I took a long look at the picture. "My foster mother and I had gone to the Citadel once and I met a female Drell by that name. I was young then, but her name was so beautiful." I looked up to see Thane was frozen and he was staring off. "Thane? Thane, are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Did you say, Irikah?" Thane asked as he grabbed my wrist. He held it tightly. "Sunset eyes, looking towards what would be something and yet someday be nothing. Death...terrible even in the eyes of the Reaper himself." He said quickly as though he were reliving a moment in his life. I looked at him, a little scared as he held my wrist tighter.

"Thane...Thane you're hurting me!" I shouted as I tried to pull away from his tight grip. His nails dug into my suit and into my skin. Suddenly, his arm was yanked off of me. I turned to see Garrus standing there with a slightly angered look on his face.

Thane shook his head, he was on the floor now and holding his head. I stood there shocked at what had just happened.

"I am sorry.." Thane said as he stood up and walked out the door. Garrus moved to the side to let him through. I watched as Thane took another glimpse and hurried off. Garrus walked toward me and gently grabbed my wrist, looking at my arm. He pulled out some Medi Gel and began to heal and wrap my wound. It had been the same hand I had just healed because of Garrus the other day.

"You know, you're mood swings are giving me whip lash.." I said as he finished wrapping my arm.

"Yeah, whatever." Garrus said with an attitude. I looked at him wondering what was wrong. He seemed distant. He seemed different, and I didn't like it. Even though we had not known each other that long, I still felt like he was a part of me. It was like a love/ hate relationship.

"Garrus, what's wrong?" I asked as I stepped forward and reached out my hand. He just seemed to look at me with pained eyes before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Commander Shepard wants us ready in a few minutes. Better head up to the second floor." Garrus said as he left. I sat there wondering what I had done. It took minutes before I actually got geared up. I knew I might not need any of this stuff, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Before I walked to the elevator, I grabbed a long silver chain from a box that was hidden in one of my drawers. I sighed as I put it on and looked over at the four cots in the room. After being lost in thought, I turned out the door.

As I made my way up in the elevator, I looked at the picture Thane had given me. I wondered why he had been upset when I told him my daughters name. It made no sense. Unless he knew the female Drell. There weren't many of them, it was possible. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Shepard gestured for me to follow.

"Okay, so we are only here for a few missions. One, we need to find Kolyat. Thane's son. Then we need to find Sidonis..." I froze in place. My eyes were wide. Garrus and Thane stood on either side of me. Thane looked at me when Sidonis's name was mentioned. I couldn't believe that this was the same Garrus and Sidonis...the one who had taken my child away from me to begin with. Anger flowed through me, but also I felt overjoyed that I might see Sidonis again.

"Sidonis?" I asked rather quickly. I could see the look on Garrus's face. He instantly knew who I really was and the expression was complete shock.

"You know him.." Garrus asked as he lowered his voice. I quickly put the picture in my pocket and nodded. "How?" Garrus said a little angrier than he meant. By his tone, I knew he knew. But he was asking to be sure. Shepard stepped in front of me.

"Does it matter? Let's just get in and get out." Shepard said as the two men headed out first. I looked at Shepard and took a deep breath. "You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah...just a little shaken up. Sidonis..he..we were close in the whole few days I knew him...and now my daughter.." I paused so many times I was sure Shepard was lost.

"I know. Come on." She said as she guided me to the Shuttle and we made our way to the Citadel. I was amazed she understood, but not shocked.

The ride was long and rather bumpy. I felt like I was going to throw up multiple times. When we finally reached the docking bay, we all piled out. I could hear loud music in the distance and people chatting everywhere. Asari, Turians, Hanar, Humans, even a few Quarians. There were many different races mingling here. I smiled a bit as I looked at Thane. He looked away, ashamed. I felt bad and wanted to make it better, but something caught my eye.

"He's here...Kena, will you be my decoy?" Garrus asked as he pulled out his sniper and added the scope. I looked at him only a second.

"For what?" I asked turning to Shepard.

"Just talk to him. Get him out in the open." Shepard said. I narrowed my eyes, knowing something was wrong. Still, I nodded and turned to see Sidonis. My heart fell as I hurried and walked towards him. When I turned back, Thane, Garrus, and Shepard were gone.

When I turned back, I ran into someone. He turned and my heart stopped. My white eyes went wide as the Turian in front of me, lost his breath.

"Sidonis?" I asked, seeing him.

"Kena...it has been nearly three years. I never thought I would see you again." Sidonis said as he moved closer.

"You took my daughter...why? What did you do with her?" I asked, a little worried.

"Good, keep him talking." Garrus said into my ear piece. I jumped for a second, hearing him. "Move to the side a little, I can't get a clear shot."

"You must understand...if I hadn't taken her, someone else...someone you know, would have. A Mr. Lawson?" Sidonis explained. My eyes were wide.

"Lawson? So..you saved her..." I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Yes, please come with me. I'll show you. She is fine. I come here often to check on her. I had no way of finding you after the whole mess." Sidonis said as he reached out and grabbed my hand. I could hear Garrus get a little angry.

"No, no! Keep him here!" Garrus yelled. I turned a bit as Sidonis led the way to my baby.

"I'm sorry...but he knows where my daughter is. And...you can't kill him." I said looking up in the raftors where Garrus stood, sniper in hand. That's when Shepard appeared with Thane.

"We found Kolyat. He is waiting for Thane over in the Police Station. Where is Garrus?" Shepard asked. Sidonis stopped.

"Garrus? What?" He asked looking at me. I looked back at where Garrus had been standing. I pressed the button on my ear piece.

"Garrus?" I asked. There was no response. I sighed and looked back at Sidonis. He was staring at something. I walked forward a bit and turned to see what he was looking at. There I saw her. My eyes were wide as my body shook.

Shepard turned to see what had caught my interest as well. There she saw what I saw. There was a toddler with white hair and crystal blue eyes just playing in front of a building. A woman sat next to her and played with her. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Sidonis hesitantly walked up behind me and pushed away some of my hair.

"Go to her.." He whispered in my ear. I trembled for a moment before stepping forward. Within that second I bolted. I ran straight for the woman and smiled. She looked up at me and then down at Irikah. She stood and smiled, picking up the child.

"I think she belongs to you." The woman said. I smiled as I took the little girl. She looked up at me and smiled brightly then giggled as she snuggled in to my chest. Everything felt completed now. Tears swelled in my eyes as I grabbed her hand and held it. Then just as fast as I had gotten her back, she was gone. Someone from the shadows ran, faster than I could, snatching her and running away.

My eyes were wide as my arms went cold. They reached out for nothing. That's when I noticed Garrus jump down from a hidden ledge and look at me.

"Stop him!" I heard Shepard shout. I could barely see her and Garrus chasing the culprit down the alley. Thane hurried to my side. That's when I looked around for Sidonis. He was gone.

"It...was..a trick...He tricked me..." I whispered, my vision blurred as I fell to my knees.

"Kena? Kena, come now. She is alive, we must go save her." Thane said as he pulled me to my feet. I quickly shook my head and began to run down the alley, Thane close at my side. Anger quickly replaced the shock. I flung my hands down at my sides, with them glowing purple. Every enemy that attempted to cry 'Hostile resistance', was dead before the word could be uttered. Thane was following close behind.

As I hurried, I noticed a few Turian bodies mixed with Vorcha bodies. I stopped and looked around for another clue as to where they went. I noticed one way had more bodies than the others.

"Vorcha? In the Citadel? Why?" I asked, looking at Thane.

"I'm not too sure. Let's keep looking." Thane said as we walked down the hall and turned. I walked on and on, with no signs. Then finally Thane pointed out the massive fight a few feet in front of us. I hid behind a box and looked over to see Shepard and Garrus. I was blinded by my hatred and anger that I hadn't even seen the fight over my blood haze.

"Shepard! What's the plan?" I shouted as the gun shots covered the metal around us.

"It's Vorcha who took the baby! They won't stop shooting, there's too many of them!" Shepard said quickly as she ducted down from an incoming missile. I thought hard about my decision. Then I looked at Thane.

"Watch my back?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you running out in the middle of that?" He asked quickly. Garrus rushed over to us and slammed against the box as the firing ceased for a moment.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked out of breath. I could see he was hurt. I reached my hand out to touch the armor, but he pulled away.

"Kena's going to run in to the middle of the fight." Thane said as he peered over the box. The firing had ceased once again, most likely a gun jam. Garrus looked too.

"If you're going, go now!" Garrus said as he grabbed my shoulder and flung me over the box. I gasped as I pulled out my Assault Rifle and dodged a missile flying passed me.

"Kena!" Thane shouted as he jumped over the barrier too and ran after me. I was dodging bullets everywhere. I tried to get close enough to see who had Irikah. When I spotted him, my eyes narrowed and glew brighter. My Biotics kicked in again and sent a wave of fury towards the two Vorcha surrounding the one. They cried out as the energy hit them. The one dead center me fired his pistol.

Hit.

I pulled my shoulder back up to speed and kept going. I could see he was panicked now as he fired another two rounds.

Hit.

I could feel the pain, and I could hear the voices around me screaming to get away. I could even hear Irikah's screaming for me. I couldn't back down now, I wouldn't let her go again. Her screaming gave me the strength to keep going.

As I sent a brutal charge wave at the man, he panicked and shot at me some more. The bullets didn't go through though. I was stopped by someone in my way. I looked up at the tall man to see he wasn't a man at all, he was a Turian.

"Miss me, Kena?" He asked as he turned his face a bit. My eyes were wide.

"Sidonis?" I gasped.

"Had to get my gun." Sidonis shrugged as he smirked then charged at the heavy Mech that was now protecting the last remaining Vorcha. I thought he had betrayed me, but he had left to end up as the Hero.

Everything happened so quickly, I thought better of my next decision as I ran towards the protected Vorcha. His guard was distracted now, so I went for it.

As I bolted for him, he gasped and looked around for some help. I could tell he didn't want to be involved anymore. That's when he threw her. Her screams caught my attention. I no longer went after him, but now I was running to catch her. At the last second I jumped and caught her in the air. I turned so that when I fell, I wouldn't hurt her.

"Kena!" I heard a couple voices yell. But Sidonis was the first I saw, along with a small mushroom cloud behind him from the Mech.

"Are you alright?" Sidonis asked, but I didn't say anything as four Vorcha appeared from behind the beams holding the alley up.

"Sidonis!" I yelled as one came running over to us. In an instant I actually closed my eyes and held on to Irikah.

With one hand holding a pistol, the Vorcha grabbed his Cryo Grenade in the other hand. My eyes widened as he let it loose. Within seconds, everything around us froze. I fell to the ground with a loud smack. Luckily Irikah fell on top of soft ground. But something inside of me said that wasn't enough. Within seconds, I became angry enough that my Biotic powers took control and every Vorcha within my radius, dropped dead and exploded.

"Kena! Kena!" I could hear Thane shouting as he ran over to me. I could see Shepard by Irikah, checking her. Her small body defrosted quicker than I was. It shocked me that Irikah had flung that far out of my arms.

I could feel something touching me, trying to defrost me quicker. My hearing was coming back though, and I could hear and see Shepard. That was the only person I saw as I waited for her to tell me news of the girl.

My eyes became wide when I saw her shake her head and close the little girls eyes. My heart stopped and I felt empty inside. I wanted to scream, scream until my lungs gave out. Or until death took me.

"Come on, we have to get her out of here." Thane said.

"Hold it. You still have to talk to your son. Garrus will take her." Shepard said. Thane looked at her and then down at me. His eyes looked like they were in pain. Much like when I had seen Garrus's eyes. What could this mean? Fear took me as my body fell numb. I had attempted to shield Irikah, obviously seeing it didn't work.

I looked around for Sidonis. I saw his body no more than a few feet from me. The Vorcha must have shot him, or he endured most of the Cryo explosion. Could he have protected me?

Finally I was able to move and I dropped down next to the small girl. I charged my hands with Biotic power and tried to restart her heart. Maybe I could do it if I put enough force into it. Tears rolled down my face as I tried to revive my fallen daughter. I couldn't let her go, I couldn't. Not after searching for this long.

My heart gave a tight squeeze as I thought of her. I couldn't believe it. She was there, in my arms. I had no idea why the Vorcha wanted to take her. She was only so young, and now she was gone. Thane grabbed me and began to drag me away from the scene. I screamed and thrashed as I tore at my hair. I closed my eyes and screamed even louder as I mourned over my lost child.

Within minutes, I was carried out to the second Shuttle that appeared. Garrus came out and helped lower me into the back seat.

"Take care of her." Thane said. Garrus nodded as the Shuttle took off towards the Normandy. Garrus was rubbing my sides as I cried and screamed trying to gather enough energy to bring her back, like she would materialize in front of me. The pain in my heart was the worse thing I had ever felt.

I couldn't remember how I had gotten in my Medical Lab so quickly. I was stripped down to my black tank top and shorts. I became confused rather quickly, but I stayed where I was. I turned my head to see Mordin over by some machines, typing something into them.

After lying there for several hours, Mordin was called away. He injected me with a few I.V.s' and then left the room. My eyes widened as I looked around. I staggered as I tried to get up. Then I stumbled around, falling to my knees before grabbing for a surgical knife. The knife stabbed me in the arm before I pulled it out to do more damage.

For some reason, something in my head was telling me symbols and other forms of a language. I began to carve and engrave these symbols onto my body. Everywhere on my body. I wondered if this was because Irikah died, or if it was because of the training and tests I had been inflicted years ago.

_ "Kena, you left me."_

I heard the sweet voice I had wished I wouldn't hear, now of all times. My sister.

_ "You left me here with Father. I suffered for years while you lived a better life. Why? Why did you leave me! Did you no longer love me?"_

Tears formed in my eyes as the marks began to bleed and drip on the floor. My eyes were looking off into nothing.

_ "Mommy?"_

I jolted and gasped a bit as I heard a tiny little voice.

_ "You let me die, Mommy.."_

Tears were falling like a river now. I closed my eyes and stabbed my legs as I sobbed.

"No...I didn't let you die...I wanted to save you...I love you so much sweetie..." I whispered.

_ "You didn't save her, Kena. Or me. You say you love us, but it's a lie."_ Kida's voice came back.

"No! No! It's not a lie! I wasn't strong enough.." I screamed as I forcefully drove the knife in my hand. I could hear nothing more than foot steps.

_ "Put her back in the Tank. She is becoming useless."_

_ "But Lawson, she is growing. She will be an asset to the-"_

_ "Shh! We do not speak about it here! I want her executed from the program. Project Origin is switching to Subject 2. Subject 1 was a fail, 3 and 4 are the more likely Subject's to be entered for the Project."_

_ "You're only saying that because it's your daughters. Subject 1 was fine until you soiled her body with that drug shot. Her body couldn't handle it, Lawson."_

_ "She couldn't handle it, but Subject 3 and 4 can. They were made to handle anything..."_

_ My body twitched as I remembered the conversation from my tree swing. That was my sanctuary there. The foot steps came closer and then I could hear the door open._

"Yes, she is doing rather well. Very stable, yes very." Mordin said as he walked in with someone else. I couldn't tell who, my back was turned to them and I was nearly done. "Oh! Dear! Kena!" Mordin gasped.

"Kena! What are you doing!" Thane shouted as he rushed next to me, dropped to his knees, and took the knife away. My head fell on to his shoulder and my arms fell limp. I couldn't feel my body, or the pain inside. "What are you thinking? Do you really think Irikah would want to see you like this? Your child or my wife!" Thane said quickly. I looked up at him when he said wife.

"Wife? The Drell female...was..your wife?" I asked. Mordin quickly noted the machines that I was still hooked up to.

"Uh, bad..Very, very bad! No longer stable..Thane. Must calm her down..Heart rate very, very high." Mordin said as he adjusted the drugs in my tubes. Thane bit his lip and thought quickly. He was ignoring my question and panicked.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air..." Thane began in a low hum. He looked up at Mordin to see if it worked. Mordin looked at the monitor and gestured for him to continue. Thane looked back down at me and continued. "Being with you gets me that way.." Thane tilted my face up to look at his. He could feel the warm blood soaking into him. "I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away." I watched as Thane closed his eyes for a second, then opened his eyes again to look into mine. "All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze...When you're lying wrapped up in my arms...The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart." Thane paused to look up at Mordin again.

"Yes, yes, yes! Very good! Stable once more! Now, now we must clean and attend to all wounds.." Mordin said as he grabbed a few supplies from a table. Thane picked me up and placed me on the table.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at the ceiling. As a Medical Expert, I knew the only way to get rid of wounds with no scarring, was very painful. Thane grabbed my hand and said a quick prayer before Mordin powered up the laser in his hand.

"I am very sorry, Kena." Mordin said as he began. I immediately regretted what I had just done. What ever force that told me it would make everything better, was wrong. This was worse than almost anything I have gone through up till now. Almost. Losing her was the most painful act that has come into my life.

I looked over at Thane as Mordin continued to cover the scarring tissues. There were tears in his eyes. My face just have looked horrid.

"Hmm...very interesting...Kena? How did you come upon these marks?" Mordin asked. Thane wouldn't take his wet eyes off of me.

"Someone was talking to me... I didn't know I was writing them." I said still looking directly at Thane. He still held my hand ever so tightly.

"They are the Marks of the Protheans." Mordin said as he paused. Thane jerked his head towards Mordin.

"What? How?" Thane asked. "How do the Protheans have anything to do with her." He added.

"Maybe.. they are alive...maybe...they are working with the Collectors...the style is the same." Mordin said as he looked at Thane with horror on his face.

Later that day, I had returned to my Lab. I was sore, but I still needed to work on a few more things. I would have to ignore everything that had happened and get back to work. As I did, tears rolled down my face.

I heard the door open behind me and wiped away my tears.

"Kena?" The familiar voice said. I turned to see Garrus standing there. I sniffed a little and stood. I saluted, trying to show respect. He merely chuckled before sighing.

"Stop lying to yourself. You're in no shape to be 'respecting' anyone. I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry.." Garrus said. I froze in the position I was in. Tears filled my eyes as I collapsed. Garrus caught me before I hit the floor. "It's alright. Kena..I never would have thought that you were that pathetic looking girl in the E.R. that day..Sidonis..he said he thought he fell in love...but he knew you would hate him. I had told him he was a fool...but now I see why.." Garrus said as he sat there with me.

I looked at him with a slight smile. I had thought I was falling for Sidonis as well. If he would have just told me what he was doing, everything would have been fine and I would still have my daughter. But now, both were dead.

I sighed as I tried to forget the things I had learned today. I didn't want Garrus to worry, so I wouldn't tell him.

I traced his armor and looked up at him. He was looking up at the ceiling. I turned away and then grazed over his armor again.

"You know, I can fix this...I'm no Tech Specialist, But I'm sure I can fix the holes in this one." I said trying to change the subject. Tears rolled off my cheeks as I tried to lie to myself. The pain still lingered.

"Sounds good..how does next month sound? I think you need to rest for awhile." Garrus said as he kissed my forehead, picked me up and placed me on the bed. I nodded as he walked over to the door, shutting the lights off and nodding towards me. He smiled a little before leaving.

I took a deep breath before turning on my cot and then closing my eyes. I had a new dilemma. My heart was broken from my loss. The little girl that may be better off. At least now, Cerberus and the Illusive Man could leave her alone. They both had me dancing on their strings. Now, I had a new mission. I had to find Kida, or at least...find out if she was alive.

I tightly grabbed the locket around my neck and sighed as I tried to situate myself in a comfortable position. It took some time, but I finally was able to lay on my back. Instead of sleeping though, I just stared into space, thinking.

Sidonis, Kida, Irikah, Kith, Uriah. How many more would have to suffer because of me? How many more would have to die because of me? I tried to shake the thoughts away, but images of the Crew laying in blood haunted me all night.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter Three**_

I tried to change the way I looked. I couldn't stand my appearance anymore without thinking of Irikah. I stood at the horrid reflection, with a pair of scissors in my hand. I watched myself as I brought the scissors to my silvery-white hair.

I cut each thick strand and let it fall to the floor. Soon, my hair was just above my ears. I nodded at myself and turned to look at the clothes on the bed. I had bought them, with Shepard's help, back on the Citadel. Actually, Shepard bought them and brought them to me. I couldn't leave the ship because I was still mentally unstable. Mordin had placed me under probation and house arrest until I proved I could be let back off the ship.

Only a few months ago, I would have thought that these things could never happen, that I was destined to live forever never putting my name in history. I guessed now I would with being so close to Shepard.

As I changed from my tight suit, to the new clothes. I glanced back at the mirror to see the new me. A pair of tight black pants with a Cerberus embroidered black shirt that was rather large on me. It was tucked into my tight pants and hung off my shoulder. The sleeves were short and the thick black choker around my neck made it that much better. I sighed, knowing this would have to do for now. The fingerless gloves were another plus. I couldn't look anything like the old me.

As I finished chopping my hair off, I looked in the mirror one last time. I looked nothing like I had. It was a good thing though. To be honest, I liked the new me.

I quickly pulled on my new boots and opened the door, heading up to the Tech Lab. I was going to have Mordin genetically color my hair and eyes so I wouldn't have to look at myself and be reminded of what I had lost. I wanted a new life, one that would kill Cerberus and make my father pay for what he had done. No one knew...or at least I didn't think anyone knew who my father was. I didn't even want to know.

As I hurried to the elevator, someone stepped in with me. I suddenly tensed up as I saw Garrus glance at me with a slight smile and nod. I noticed the guns on his back. His normal sniper and a heavy pistol. I wondered where he was going.

The doors closed and there was silence. It felt odd trying to talk to him now, after all that had happened. I also hadn't talked much since the events on the Citadel. With him realizing I was that woman so long ago, and that Sidonis and I had a connection, he was more tense around me and avoided me if he could. Garrus looked at me as the elevator began to move. Now was the time I hated how slow it was.

"You cut you hair...and changed clothes...it looks good on you." He said trying to make small talk. I just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Am I really that bad that you have to avoid me when convenient?" I asked. He just sighed and looked away. The doors opened and he immediately rushed out. I sighed as I walked out and watched him take off towards the shuttles. I could see Grunt and Shepard standing there, waiting for him. They had to have been going to land on a planet for something.

Shepard gave me a small wave and nod before she left with the two males. I nodded back as I turned towards the opposite direction. I continued on my trip to the Tech Lab and smiled when I saw Mordin laying out bottles of colors. Jacob was there as well, which confused me.

"Jacob?" I asked as I walked closer.

"I mixed the colors. Mordin needed some plasma, so I helped him out." He responded. I nodded as Mordin smiled and clapped.

"Pick the colors, yes. So many different ones to choose. Very hard choice." Mordin said as he prepared for the procedure. I looked down at the many different colors. He wasn't kidding. There were so many I couldn't just choose. So I decided on something that would still make me unique.

"I want a blue eye and a green eye." I said. Mordin looked at me, confused but nodding.

"And the hair?" He asked. I thought for a moment as I looked at the colors, but finally smiled.

"I want it to be black..." I said with a smile. He smiled too as he gestured for me to lay up and on the table. Jacob grabbed the three colors I wanted and placed them inside a small chamber.

"There will be slight pinching." Jacob said as Mordin tapped the needles. I bit my lips tightly as I watched the needles come closer.

It didn't take very long at all before I was done and someone came through the door to the Tech Lab. I had gone into the bathroom to see myself. I was very happy with the outcome.

"How is she? Was it alright?" Shepard asked. Mordin turned the machines off and nodded.

"Yes, very easy. Simple, and fast. The colors in her eyes, very bright. She wanted black hair color, yes." Mordin explained as I walked out of the small bathroom. Garrus walked into the room as well and turned to see me.

"The procedure changed her a little. Her skin is softer, that's the big thing. And her eyes, well she went with a blue and a green." Jacob added.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked as I watched their expressions. Garrus was the most entertaining. They all looked at me as I stepped closer in the light. All this time I was trying to hide my unique looks, when now I was flaunting them.

"You look great." Shepard said with a smile. "Oh, I was going to ask you, Kena. We have a Colony that we have to look in to. Would you like to join Garrus and me? We already sent a few scout bots out to look around." Shepard asked. I looked at Garrus for a moment, seeing his eyes still on me. I looked back at Shepard and nodded. That's why they left. But why wasn't Grunt going again? I felt it was best not to ask right now.

"When do we leave?" I asked. I had no idea that we were leaving right away. I was already geared up and ready in the shuttle. I looked out the window to see the dark rain pouring down. I looked around to see if I knew the place, my eyes were wide and I gasped. It was the institution where the Illusive Man had kept me locked up. The one with Mr. Lawson and my sister. I wondered if Shepard knew.

"Let's go." Shepard said as the door to the shuttle opened and the rain poured in. I quickly looked at my arm where my gauntlet lit up and a map of the area appeared. I noticed my old room still in the same place and in good condition. I turned to Shepard as she began to walk. Garrus hopped out in front of me, pulling out his sniper. I grabbed for my assault rifle and jumped out myself. Looking around, I saw nothing at first, and then with a strike of lightning, I saw the old building standing in ruins.

I stepped on to the concrete and felt the rain falling on to my skin. I hurried to catch up with the other two as they entered the building. I was still unaware of why we were here, but I figured I needed to get out and breathe some of the fresh air. Regardless if the air was poison to me.

As the two walked on, I ended up turning down another hall and heading towards my old cell. Garrus and Shepard hadn't noticed me leave. At least, I was sure they didn't notice. As I came down to a long and narrow hall, I stopped to look into each of the empty rooms. I closed my eyes for a second as memories poured into my head.

_ I was sitting on the swing in the middle of the courtyard. Behind me I could hear him...my father, talking to some other man._

_ "No, we must keep her on the drug. There are no exceptions." My father spoke as he lit up a cigarette and inhaled._

_ "Sir, we must stop. It would be wise to cut all ties with her and leave Cerberus to the Collectors." The other man began to talk._

_ "No! I will not allow it! Send Kida in next. It's her turn." I looked over from my swing to see my sister screaming and thrashing about. I wanted to help her, but I knew the results in that from the last time. I could still feel the shocks from the tazer guns._

_ "Good girl." Father said as he stroked my head. He noticed I had given up on helping Kida. "Take her back to her cell. I'm done here." Father finished as he walked away. That's when I cracked._

_ "She is only a child! Let her go! The other as well!" I looked up to see the female Drell I had seen so many times before with my foster mother._

_ "Listen lady, you have no authority to be here!" One of the guards shouted as Irikah stepped forward. She looked over at me._

_ "Kena! Run! Run until you can't run anymore! Don't stop! Don't look back! Just run!" She screamed. I couldn't take much more. Tears ran down my face as I snapped. I jumped off of the swing and screamed until I felt like I was going to explode. Everyone had to hold their hands to their ears to stop them from hurting. My eyes were glowing as I levitated off of the ground. My hair vibrated until each strand was a silvery-white._

_ Irikah finally broke through security and ran for me. Kida was locked away in the Biotic tank. She pounded her hands on the tank, wanting free. Irikah only had enough time for one though._

_ "Kena, come now." She said quickly as she picked me up and began to run._

I opened my eyes, finding myself in my old cell, looking out over the courtyard. I glanced around quickly, trying to figure out how I had gotten here. Then, in an instant, the door behind me shut and the lights flickered. I could hear foot steps all around me, but I couldn't see anyone. My mind began to spin as I looked here and there as blue and yellow lights flashed around me and objects moved and were deformed. I began to scream as I held my head tightly. I could feel something trying to wander into the room, but I couldn't tell what or who it was. I screamed louder, freaking myself out, hearing things and beginning to see things. I turned to see large bug like things walking towards me. They were the Collectors. I gasped as I fell to the ground and screamed. The ringing was terrible as it rang in my head. Then the Collector turned into a Prothean. The resemblance wasn't noticeable.

Down the hall, Shepard and Garrus heard my screaming. Garrus looked around, thinking I was still with them, only for a second before he took off running back towards my screams and cries for help.

"Kena! Dammit! Where did she go?" Garrus yelled as he looked around. Shepard turned to see a light coming from a closed off area. She pointed.

"There!" Garrus was already heading towards the door. He glanced at the doors for a second before prying them open with his bare hands.

"Hold on Kena!" Garrus yelled as I screamed and cried out again. It was difficult for him to open the doors, until the last second they just fell. He looked around, confused and startled. "Kena?" He asked seeing me standing by the window. I turned to him and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as though nothing happened. Garrus looked angry and confused. He stepped forward briskly.

"You! You were just screaming! What happened? The light; you sounded like you were being ripped apart!" Garrus shouted. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I had no idea what he was talking about. Shepard looked at me and then threw in her two cents.

"Look from now on, no one leaves the group. Understand?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded, feeling as though I had done something wrong. "Good. We got the chip we needed, so let's go." I looked at Garrus and noticed he was at a loss for words. As Shepard walked by, I went to walk on too but Garrus caught my arm.

"Tell me...please..just tell me you weren't pulling a joke on us..." Garrus said as he looked down at the ground, like he was about to be sick. I touched his shoulder and sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about...why would I joke?" I asked. That's when he looked up at me with a familiar pained face.

"Your screams...your cries...I couldn't have imagined them...Shepard heard them too...I thought..." He paused for a second as he regained himself and stood in front of me. "Let's just...get back to the ship..." He whispered. I looked at him, as though he was keeping something from me, like always. All I could remember was the memory I had envisioned and ending up in my old cell. I didn't think there was anything more than that.

I nodded as I followed him and Shepard back on to the Normandy. There I headed back to my lab where I would try to rest for awhile. On my way though, I happened to stop in by Mordin's lab. When I walked in, I hadn't seen him. I figured he was out and about somewhere on the ship, so I went out a different door. I was going to walk right into the Armory where Jacob was, but the third door caught my eye. I decided I would be a little curious and walked right in. There was no one there but the EDI.

"Kena, you are not supposed to be here. This room is restricted for you." She said as I stepped forward. I ignored her as the whole room changed and I was being scanned.

I looked around, trying to see what was going to happen, and then I saw him. My eyes were wide and my body froze as he turned from his chair and looked up at me.

"Shepard, I...Kena?" That voice was the reason why I hated my childhood. That man was why I was the way I was. "Kena, you're alive? Well this is perfect! I will have a special unit pick you up at the Citadel." I snapped out of my silence.

"No! Didn't you learn from that day? Irikah saved me from your horrid place. Where is Kida?" I asked a little angry now.

"She is..in a safe place...with the Collectors." The Illusive man smirked. That's when someone else appeared next to me.

"You sold Kena's sister out to the Collectors?" Shepard asked as she narrowed her eyes. I turned to her, shocked about what I had just walked in to.

"Shepard, this is one of those times when this conversation doesn't concern you." The Illusive Man said as he took a deep breath of his toxic smoke. He still hadn't changed.

"Kena is part of my crew, I have a right to know everything that goes on with her."

"Then I guess you should also know that he is my father, and he put me through hell when I was younger, along with Kida. He is the reason I am the way I am...and the reason my daughter suffered.." I said looking at the Illusive Man.

"How is my granddaughter, by the way." He asked tapping the cigarette. My heart shattered as he brought it up. He smirked. "Well, I guess we aren't so different after all..."

"I will never be like you! I didn't put my daughter through hell!" I screamed as I stepped forward.

"No? But she is dead now, isn't she? So you were careless. I see you tried to change your appearance. Oh but a Father never fogets that face." I stood there, feeling the tears coming back. "Assemble the unit to retrieve Kena."

"No. You aren't taking her away." I turned to see Garrus standing now behind me. Now more than ever, I needed him.

"I'm sorry Turian, you have just as much say in this as Shepard does. You have a mission to complete, don't you Shepard? Don't forget all those human lives being taken by the Collectors." He turned to me. "Some of my men will be on a shuttle to bring you back here. I expect you to behave, like always." The vision of him disappeared and I looked at Shepard.

"We have to go rescue Kida! She's at the Collector base...and they may be torturing her..." I said as I let the tears spill. Shepard wrapped her arms around me and tried to calm me down.

"We will, but right now we have to protect you. Garrus, take her up to my quarters. She will need to hide out there for the time being." Shepard said as she let go. I nodded at her and Garrus walked beside me. We were quite until we stood in the elevator.

"So...the Illusive Man is your father? And your sister is among the Collectors?" He asked.

"Not by choice, for either.." I noted. Garrus nodded.

"This is off topic, but...why did you get one blue eye and one green?" He was right, it was off topic. I thought for a moment, whether I should tell him the truth or lie to him. It was hardly the time to be bringing up such odd facts.

"Well, because I wanted to be unique...and the green eye represents Thane..." I could see him rolling his eyes. "And the blue...represents you..." Garrus looked at me, a little shocked. The elevator stopped and he led me to Shepard's room.

"This is it. I'll be back later."

"Aren't you staying?" I asked quickly.

"No, if there's a fight, I want to be in it. Mainly because it will be for you.." Garrus said in a low voice. I looked at him, finally seeing what he had been trying to say all along. I walked closer to him and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Garrus..why can't you just say it?" I wondered. He looked away.

"I don't know what you mean, there is nothing to say." He said as he turned and walked away. I let my hand fall just as he left. It felt like he was taking a part of me with him. I could hardly breathe and my mind was numb. Tears filled up in my eyes as I sat down. That's when the vent above me opened. I looked up to see Thane jump down.

"Thane? What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"We are being attacked. I came to make sure you were alright. Shepard told me everything. Mordin has a shuttle ready for us to...nhh.." Thane gasped as his eyes were wide.

"Thane?" I asked as I reached my hand out only to see him collapse. I caught him and glanced at the man behind him. My eyes were wide as I saw blood running down his back.

"Kena, you're coming with us." The man said through his mask. I narrowed my eyes.

"No! You killed him!" I screamed as I went to hit the man, but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped. "Why can't I use my Biotics?" I asked myself. The man just snickered.

"The Illusive Man disabled them. So it would be easier to bring you back." He explained. I quickly tried to break free of his grip. My eyes locked on the Drell on the floor. I could see him move, slowly.

"Thane!" I screamed as I disappeared through the wall and into another ship. I looked around before I was knocked out. The last thing I saw was Miranda, and the Illusive Man.

_** Back On The Ship**_

_** Garrus's Point Of View**_

I shot the last remaining man that was fighting. I had taken a couple hits, but nothing too serious. I looked around to make sure everyone else was alright, and then I hurried off to the elevator. I wished there was a quicker way up to the Captains quarters, but there wasn't. Shepard just looked at me and nodded as the doors closed.

As the elevator moved, I tapped my finger on my suit. I was getting fidgety. I couldn't stand still. I had to know she was alright. I hated myself, for the past few months. Mainly because I was acting so hostile towards Kena. She didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't know how to express myself without looking like a moron. Then of course, she liked Thane. I knew she did. And he liked her, that might have been what hurt me so much. And Sidonis..I couldn't take thinking of it anymore.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. But she likes me as well. I growled in frustration as I shook my head. I had to know if she was alright first. I couldn't let anything else get in the way.

The elevator stopped and I was through both doors within seconds. I sprinted down the three steps and looked around only to see blood and Thane sitting against the wall. I knelt down next to him to see if he was still alive. Part of me wanted him to be dead, but another part wanted him to live.

"Thane? Where is Kena?" I asked shaking him a little. He opened his eyes a bit and I quickly applied some Medi Gel to his wounds.

"T-they took..her.." He said as he scrunched his nose and closed his eyes again. He was holding his side.

"Where? Where did they take her?" I asked again. I needed to know. My heart was racing and my mind was frantic.

"Don't...know.." Was all he said. I growled again and picked him up then hurried back to Navigation. I knew Mordin would be able to help Thane out and I had to talk to Shepard and Joker. I needed to find her. Not so much a want. It was a need, my body needed her and I had to know she was safe and never hurt.

At first when she had come to the ship, I had no idea that I would quickly feel emotions run through my body. There weren't many memories that were good of me and her. Not even before I knew her. I had known the Turian that had taken her child, and I had been there. Why didn't I find her myself? Why couldn't I have been the one on rounds that night? I shook the memory from my vision as I looked back what was on track.

I finally was there, leaning against the wall next to Joker. Shepard was trying to track the suit that Kena was wearing. When she had bought the shirt, she placed a tracking chip in it. The entire crew had one now. So all she had to do was track her. After a few minutes, Joker plotted the new course. The small planet was out in the middle of no where, in the farthest possible galaxy. I felt like I couldn't breathe, everything around me started to spin as I imaged the Illusive Man and Miranda doing horrid things to Kena.

That was another thing that made me angry, Miranda had disappeared and helped Cerberus capture Kena. Miranda, who had been on our side. The thought made me want to kill her. I couldn't take it. I slammed my fists against the wall and walked off. I couldn't wait this long. Shepard said it would take a few days even in hyper speed. I was angry and needed to be alone.

As I walked out of the elevator and hurried towards the ramp, I stopped and looked at the Medic Lab. I paused for a second and walked over to the room, looking around. I stopped when I noticed a picture on the bed. It was the picture of Kena and her daughter. It must have been taken when she was born. Kena was sitting in a rocking chair with a white dress on and her baby in her arms. I smiled a bit and tucked the picture away in the top part of my armor. That was the day I had debated on whether or not to go in and check out the new mother myself, since Sidonis had made a big deal out of it. But I didn't and now, I wish I could have. Maybe...her daughter would still be alive..

I sighed as I went up the ramp and shut myself off for the next couple of days. I needed to relax, I needed to try to concentrate on the mission at hand. The Collectors could wait, Kena was the only reason I would leave this ship, had Shepard wanted to go on without her. But Shepard understood, like always.

_** In Life Support**_

_** Thane's Point Of View**_

I sat there, thinking to myself. What could I have done differently. I never make mistakes, and back there with Kena, I made a mistake. I let my guard down and she was taken. My mind raced as I remembered everything that happened. Her screaming for me..

I closed my eyes and slammed my fists on the table. I could hear her voice ringing in my ears. The sound broke my heart and killed me inside.

_ "Thane!" My eyes adjusted as I looked up to see her disappear. I went to get up, only to fall over again from the pain. I saw my blood on the floor as I crawled over to the wall. I tried to sit up and stand, but the pain was great. I felt as though I would die right here._

I opened my eyes as I heard someone walk out of the elevator. I stood up slowly and walked out of my room to see Garrus walking down the hall towards the Medical Bay. I limped a bit to get a better look at what he was doing. I watched him go into the Medical Lab and stop over by one of the cots. There it seemed like he was sobbing as he picked up and picture and stuffed it in his armor.

I sighed as I turned and walked back to Life Support. I inched my way closer and locked the door. When I sat down, I closed my eyes again and clasped my hands together. That's when I began to pray, and I heard her voice.

_ "I can feel the magic floating in the air."_

_ My eyes opened and looked around. The area was different. I was standing in a field with the wind blowing softly. I glanced around to see if I recognized anything._

_ "Being with you gets me that way.."_

_ I turned, hearing her voice behind me. That's when I saw her. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her white wings...feathers falling here and there..It nearly brought tears to my eyes to see this Angel._

_ "I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've..never been this swept away.._

_ "Kena...are we.." I went to ask if we were both dead. But her soft fingers touched my lips._

_ "Shh...no. Neither of us are. Just be with me tonight Thane.."_

_ "All my dreams just seem to settle on the breeze.."_

_ I watched as the Angel morphed from my love, to a child. This child had bright grey eyes and white hair. Was this Kena when she was younger? I watched as a man came over and grabbed her right off of her swing. The girl screamed and thrashed. I reached my hand out seeing this._

_ "Stop! Stop hurting her!" I went to save her, but they couldn't hear me. Then I saw a woman..no a female Drell over at the Gates along with a female Salarian._

_ "Kena!" The Drell screamed. I knew her..it was Irikah. She screamed along side the Salarian woman. Kena was screaming just as loud as the man placed her inside of a Tank. The water filled up and Kena began to drown in the blue liquid._

_ "When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.."_

_ "No, no, no! Kena!" Irikah screamed as needles appeared inside the tank. I watched all of this go on, helpless._

_ I tried to close my eyes as the little girl screamed in the tank. The blue liquid quickly turned red._

_ "Kena!" A younger girl screamed from her chair. I noticed she looked a lot like Kena. This must have been her sister._

_ "The whole world just fades away the only thing I hear.."_

_I couldn't take much more of the screaming and blood. Everything was too much. I tried to run away, tried to force myself out of this dream world. What I wanted became what I never wanted to see. Kena's past was bone chilling. Horrible torture to such young girls._

_ "Is the beating of your heart."_

I stopped as visions and images poured through my head. Everything around me had something to do with Kena. Things that were bad and good. Her days with Kida and her foster parents, days living in Illium, days in her cell. Everything was so vivid. She lived a life no one should have to live.

I gasped a bit as I was thrown out of my imaginary world. I looked around the room to see I was back in Life Support on the Normandy. I couldn't help but stand up so quickly. I cringed when my side made a jolt and caused me more pain.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at the wall. How could anyone be so heartless towards two little girls?

I had to think about this, I had to comprehend the justice in the upbringing Kena endured. I stayed awake the rest of that night, wondering why all of these tests and drugs were placed upon the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapter Four**_

_** Kena's Point Of View**_

I opened my eyes, only to adjust to the dark. I felt like I had been asleep for days. I couldn't breathe as I tried to take in the smokey air. I went to move my hand and brush away my loose hair when I found I was chained. My wrists were clamped in shackles and my feet were tied together. My body ached as I tried to look around.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the room more clearly. It looked exactly like my old room had. The chains, concrete...blood. I carefully brought my hands up to feel my head for any injuries. My eyes widened as I felt the long strands touch my feet.

"No.." I whispered as I heard foot steps down the hall outside the steel door. A light flashed on and I could hear rattling of keys. I was locked in here. I automatically knew that I had a dose of plasma in my body. That's why my hair was longer, and that's why my body ached. I remembered all of these symptoms. My hair was always long, then I finally got out I cut it, trying to hide who I was.

The Biotics were what changed my hair and eyes. Same with Kida. I couldn't tell if Mordin's color transformation had gone to waste though.

I waited for a second as the door opened and in walked the man I hated most in the world. He began to walk over to me, and instantly I felt helpless and like a child once more. I shifted quickly from one side of the metal cot to the other, getting away from him.

"I always did like your hair longer. Now...be a good girl, will you? And hold still...this won't take long..." I watched as he smirked and backed up a bit after inserting some kind of liquid in my leg. "You remember...Kane don't you? The one you met at Omega? I had hired him that night actually. I wanted a new child to work with. You and your sister were failed attempts and grown now, but your genetic powers would transfer in your bloodline. We also had Mr. Lawson's girls, but Miranda was an exception and we have left her sister alone because of it. The Vorcha failed as well. I thought with their stupidity, they would be able to take the child and bring her safely back. But I guess I was wrong. So I brought you here myself.." My eyes were wide as I saw that brute of a man, but he didn't looked like I had remembered him that night. He came into the light more and my eyes were wide seeing the man behind the mask. My father noticed my shocked expression and chuckled.

"Yes..that night I made sure to...alter your vision of Kane. He is, and has always been, a Krogan." My father spoke like a snake. I was terrified. There were no other words for what was going through my mind. I then saw Miranda in the back ground. My anger was released.

"Miranda! I trusted you! Shepard trusted you! Why?" I screamed as Kane walked closer. I could feel the ground below me shaking as his weight shifted. That's when I began to shake. Why couldn't I remember that night in Omega? Why didn't Aria do something about it?

Miranda looked away as I screamed at her. She lowered her head as I continued. I wanted her to know how much she betrayed us. My father just chuckled again as he lit up his usual cigarette.

"I need another subject for Project Origin. Since you killed the last one, Kane will just have to do his job over again." He said as he turned and left the room with Miranda. I watched as the lights went out and the door was sealed and locked. My body tensed as I felt the ground move again. That night I screamed more and more. I was stripped of my pride, and I had been tricked and lied to so many times.

Why was I the one here? Where was Kida? Could she be here too?

_** Back On The Normandy**_

_** Garrus's Point Of View**_

Finally, the day came where we made it to that wretched man's home planet. Or his hideout, as Shepard put it. The Normandy had taken a hard hit from some on coming meteors, but we were still moving. I was surprised I didn't have to completely re-do the engines. That I was glad for. There was some minor security measures I had to fix before I went off though. When I was finished, I grabbed my heavy pistol and sniper gun. I quickly went over a few calibrations for each of the crew's new armor upgrades. We were going in a small group, so we wouldn't bring much attention. It would be Shepard, Grunt, and I. Shepard had said she needed Mordin to stay here and take care of Thane. He was stable, but no where near how he needed to be for this misson.

When I was ready, I hurried up to the shuttle. Everyone was watching me. I could feel their eyes on me. I wanted to wipe the looks off their faces, but I had to control myself. I walked down the Navigation hall to see Shepard with Grunt. They were both in armor and ready. I looked at Shepard and nodded.

"I'm ready. Are we charging in, or sneaking in?" I asked, hoping it was charging. I held my anger for too long.

"Sneaking. We can't risk them moving her again. Jacob is going to locate any trackers Cerberus may have on the ship. When we get her, we will leave and go into slip space. That's the only way the Illusive Man won't track us." Shepard explained. I nodded in understanding. I just wanted to get in and get out. Grunt nodded as well.

"What if they have killed her?" Grunt asked. My eyes froze as I looked away. Shepard looked at me and shook her head.

"They wouldn't have. The Illusive Man needs her." Shepard said quickly.

"Four what?" Grunt was curious, I knew. And so was I, just a little. I looked at Shepard, to see if she had an answer. But she only shook her head, not knowing. I sighed to myself as we boarded the shuttle. We took off and it was a bit of a bumpy ride. It seemed to take forever. But the second we landed, I jumped out in the pouring rain.

"Why must every evil planet have pouring rain?" Grunt asked. "It gets in the way." He growled. I wanted to laugh at the inconvenience, but I couldn't. My light was gone, and so was my heart.

"Joker, we're here. Can you scan the building for an easy access?" Shepard asked. I looked around, noticing a few security bots flying around. I aimed my M-97 Viper Sniper, and shot out each of the bots. They exploded in the air and I turned back to Shepard. We couldn't afford a mess up or mistake. The Illusive Man would move Kena for sure if he knew we were here.

"Right, Garrus just took them out. We're good to go. Down the shaft and into the air ducts. Joker says it's the fastest and quietest route." Shepard explained as she switched her com to silent. I nodded as I walked over to the roof's air duct. There I looked down and saw how small it was.

"Shepard? We need another route. Grunt won't fit, hell I won't fit." I said as I looked back at her. Shepard took a quick look and sighed. She switched her com back on.

"Joker, alternatives?" I paused for a second as I looked around. I had just briefly glanced around when Grunt found something.

"Hey, what about the heater?" He asked. I looked at him and then the larger shaft. I turned to Shepard and shrugged.

"Let's just hope Miranda isn't cold." I said as I put my guns on my back and walked towards the shaft. I went first, then Shepard and Grunt.

_** Kena's Point Of View**_

I lay on the bed, silent and heartbroken. Shepard had lied to me, Garrus wasn't coming, and Thane was dead. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. My eyes were sore and I could feel how red they were. They burned from the smoke that filled the air. My father kept this place a smoke stack.

I felt like I wanted to die, but I knew within a few days I would have another baby girl. Because of the Krogan Genophage, baby making progressed rapidly. That's how they adapted and populated much quicker. That was how Grunt was born and grown. I knew with my human genes, the child would be human. That was why my father used a Krogan, he couldn't wait. He was impatient.

As I lay there I could hear something moving. I closed my eyes tightly and curled up in a ball as I touched my bare skin. Instantly I could feel my stomach grow. I moved my legs a bit and grabbed for a blanket towards the floor. I couldn't be seen naked, like this. Well I didn't want to, but it didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

The silence and foot steps were starting to drive me crazy. I wrapped the blanket around my body tightly and high enough to where I could move. My father had taken my restraints off because they were no longer needed. I slowly stood up from the metal and felt something warm drip down my legs. I closed my eyes and cried to myself, knowing what it was. I ignored it as I opened my eyes and slowly limped towards the walls. I felt around trying to find something in the room to help me escape.

I froze when I found an air duct. I could hear someone talking. I recognized the voice, it was my father talking with someone else.

"It will be only a few more days and the child shall be born. I will dispose of the girl and then send the child to you personally." I heard him say. There was the other voice that sounded different. I tried to pick it out, because it was in another language. Then it hit me. My eyes were wide as I realized it was a Collector. After it was done speaking, my father sounded angry.

"No, you listen! I have worked too hard and screwed over too many people to just give it up! We need the human Reaper to work. The fate of Cerberus and the Collectors depend on it. We depend on that child. She will hold the right Biotics to power the Reaper long enough to kill the entire alien race. Other than your own of course. We will be the sole rulers of the universe. Humans and Collectors. No one else."

I gasped as I learned the evil plan. I fell to my knee as my body gave out. I managed to touch something sharp on the floor. My eyes were wide as I found a knife the Krogan had dropped. Within seconds I thought of my own plan, to save the alien race. I couldn't let this child be born...no matter how much I already loved her. I grabbed the knife and sat on the floor, bringing it up high enough for some force. I stopped when I heard something speaking to me.

'Stop Mommy. I don't want to die.' The tiny voice whispered in my ears. Tears filled my eyes as I felt helpless even now. I knew I was going crazy, it had to be a hallucination. 'Please don't kill us. I want to live and be born so I can love you.' I sat there, confused as to what I should do. I began to sob and cry over the little child growing even more in my stomach. I held the already large bulge through the sheet and dropped the knife. 'Tank you Mommy.' She whispered. I closed my eyes as I cried harder. I tried to stand up, but found that it failed as I fell to the floor again.

"Why won't you let me die..." I whispered. There was no answer. I sobbed as I pulled myself along on the floor, towards the door. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it out of here. But maybe if I could get shot it would be an accident and I wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

As I got closer, I heard something hitting the floors just outside of the door. I let the tears fall as I held my stomach. This was it, I was ready for death. I looked down at the floor when the lights came on. I could see the blood trail where I had been. The cot was covered and there were holes in the wall. I shook as the cold air swept over me. I thought quickly to myself as I thought of the last person I wanted to.

"I'm sorry Garrus...I'm sorry..." I whispered as I closed my eyes and thought to myself, hearing the foot steps getting closer. I hummed to myself, a new tone. "I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine. You make it hard to see. Where I belong to, when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me..." I whispered in my slow tone. I watched as the shadows approached my door. The lights flickered as I continued. "But I never told you...what I should have said...no I never told you...I just held it in..." I cried and the tune became muffled.

I looked up as the door opened and the shadows appeared. I closed my eyes. "Here I come Thane..." I whispered as I lowered my head, waiting for death. Seconds passed and the cold hands of death never came. Instead, I heard a sweet voice and felt the warm embrace.

"Kena...I'm sorry I let this go on..." The woman said. I opened my eyes to see Miranda there on her knees. My eyes widened as she embraced me again, then looked at the blood. "Here..this should be enough Medi Gel to get you out of here..Shepard is here...I saw her through a Security Cam. Her, Grunt, and Garrus are on there way. We're going to meet them and get you out of here."

"Miranda...I'm glad you came back..." I whispered as tears rolled off my cheeks. Then in a brief second, I felt the pain. I had only encountered this pain once...and it nearly killed me. Miranda saw I was hurting and she quickly picked me up, throwing my arm around her neck.

"Come on sweetie..we need to hurry.." Miranda said as she shut the lights off with a touch on her Tech gear and we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Why...are you helping me?" I asked. I wasn't complaining, but I wanted to know. Miranda turned us down a long corridor and sighed.

"I couldn't let your father and my father do this...to either of us anymore.." Miranda said as she turned again. Then, I heard it, the alarms sounding and guards coming out of the woodwork. I gasped and felt scared. Without my Biotics, or my weapons, I was useless. "We need to hurry."

As we made our way through the empty halls, Miranda stopped when a Mech unit stepped out from a darkened room. I gasped, not from it, but the pain was increasing. Miranda pulled out her Predator shot gun and aimed, but a flurry of shots coming from the opposite way destroying the Mech. Within seconds, the small group of three came down in our view from the hall.

"Shepard." Miranda called. The group turned and that's when I saw Garrus. The look on his face was mixed with confusion and fear.

"I don't know what this is about, Miranda. But I'm glad you're back on our side." Shepard said as she hurried over to us.

"We need to hurry, I will explain later." Miranda said as Garrus stepped up and took me from Miranda's hold.

"Joker, we need a pick up. We have Kena, we are heading back to the roof." Shepard said as she looked around. I could hear Joker on the other side, confirming pick up. Shepard turned to Miranda and nodded.

"We will need to transport her carefully. Here's some more Medi Gel to ease the pain a bit more. It will be alright sweetie." Miranda said as she applied the Gel and instantly I felt better. I nodded, ready as I felt the blood stop pouring out. Garrus walked after Grunt to the heater. I could feel the heat pouring from it.

"Shit..." Garrus said as he looked at the heater. "Now what?"

"It's not too hot. If we hurry we can make it." Miranda said as she heard slow foot steps down the hall. Grunt nodded as he jumped up first. Garrus looked at me and then tossed me up to Grunt. I felt like a rag doll being tossed around. Shepard jumped in after us and then Miranda. I could hear my father through the vents in the heater.

"Find them! Find out where she is! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LET HER ESCAPE!" I heard my father yelling at every employee in the building. I knew the others heard him too, because Grunt moved quicker with the others on his tail.

I could feel the heat radiating off of the metal. It must have been hot to the touch. I was glad I wasn't walking myself, but I felt bad because the others were. I could feel cold air coming through in no time, though.

"Here we are." Grunt said as he saw the shuttle. He jumped out of the duct and waited for Garrus, Miranda, and Shepard to come out as well. When Garrus was free of the heat duct, he grabbed me from Grunt and rushed over to the shuttle.

"Hurry!" I heard Miranda behind us. Shots went off all around Garrus and me. Garrus pulled out his heavy pistol and shot off a few rounds. Foot soldier crowded the group all around. Garrus turned around just a second too late when a shot hit me.

"Get on the shuttle!" Shepard yelled as the three of us jumped on. Garrus set me down quickly as he looked over the wound. It had hit dead center. I was bleeding from the stomach. I held the area tightly as the little girl in my stomach cried. She was hit too. Tears filled my eyes.

Miranda had been right behind Shepard when a Collector Beam went off and hit her. I looked up from where I was, hearing her scream. Shepard was yelling for her.

"Miranda!" Shepard yelled as she went to go back for her, but Grunt noticed as she fell to the ground, face first. He grabbed her shoulder.

My eyes were wide as Grunt held Shepard back. Her screaming was piercing as the Shuttle began to take off. I couldn't believe the woman who had saved me, was now dead. I held in my tears as I yelled for Miranda as well. Then a new pain caused me to scream. I looked down to see the blood. The crying in my stomach alerted me that my little girl was dying.

"Garrus, save her!" I shouted. I could feel the pain of labor begin. I had hoped I would never have to go through this again. Garrus looked at me, and I could see the fear on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quickly as he looked down at my stomach and felt the bump. His eyes were wide as he felt a small push.

"Garrus, we need to get her to the Medical Bay! Now!" Shepard ordered as the shuttle docked. Garrus quickly picked me up again. I started screaming as the baby kicked and began to come. Shepard had alerted Joker to have Mordin meet us. He was there.

"What is wrong with her?" Mordin asked quickly as I screamed again.

"She's shot, and I guess she's having a baby." Garrus said as he placed me on the long table in the Tech Lab. There was no time for the Medical Bay. I knew that.

I could hear the little girl crying louder and gasping for air. It broke my heart as I closed my eyes. I cried out and screamed as the pain became worse.

"Garrus! Save my daughter!" I screamed as I could feel my body being torn. She had to have been nearly grown into a one year old.

My vision was blurred and the pain began to go away. I could still hear the screaming and crying, but it wasn't as bad. It felt like...I was dying. In the back of my head I could hear Garrus and Mordin, yelling. Then my vision must have been tricking me. I saw them, and Thane. He was there too, yelling just as much. But he was dead. I saw him die.

That's when I blacked out.

"She's stable now, yes. Very stable." I heard Mordin say with a loud beeping noise in the background.

"And Kena?" I heard another voice say. I paused for a second, confused. Was this a dream? And who was stable?

"Kena is very well. Hard to believe she is alive... Her body, recovering better. And now the Genophage folder has been updated. Yes, memory scanner very good idea." Mordin said.

"Has Garrus picked out a name yet?" I finally figured out it was Shepard in the room with me.

"Not yet. Thane was over as well. But he left when he saw Garrus was still here." I could hear Jacob there too. I tried to look around the room but all I saw were blurs.

"Aeda...that's what I'm naming her." Garrus said. I tried to turn towards the voice. I couldn't speak, and it felt like I couldn't move either.

"Shouldn't the mother decide?" Shepard asked with a chuckle. The room fell silent, and the blurs turned into darkness.

I woke up, feeling the soreness of all my previous days actions. Or at least I thought it had only been a day. Mordin looked over at me from his work table and smiled.

"Awake! Been a week, but still, awake and fine!" Mordin said as he came over and took a look at my vitals then my monitors.

"Uncle Mordy! I can't reach!" A young voice said. I saw something tug on Mordin's flap to his outfit. I tried to sit up, it was difficult at first but I managed it after a minute. I looked down to see a little girl with wavy black hair and one blue eye and one green eye. She must have taken my genes down to the color. She was absolutely gorgeous. I looked at Mordin, thinking I was still dreaming. He smiled and nodded as he picked up the toddler, and placed her up into my lap. She had grown just like her sister before her.

"Mommy?" She asked as she looked at me. I smiled brightly, trying to choke back the tears.

"Hello sweetie." I said as I kissed her forehead. She giggled as I held her close. I hadn't noticed that the door had opened and in walked Garrus. Mordin turned and nodded as he walked towards the opposite door. I looked up as I noticed Garrus. He was carrying a package and a piece of paper. "What are those?" I asked looking at him as I wrapped my sore arms around the girl.

"Well first thing is first. I bought Aeda clothes. She's growing like a weed. And second, I figured you want to ask some questions, mainly because I have many for you." He said as he set the stuff down and sat on the side of the bed. "What happened back there on that planet? We had finally made it to you, and when Miranda was there at the end of the hall with you...all I heard was your voice and all I saw was blood...everywhere." Garrus whispered. He crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"Mommy?" I looked down at my daughter. Hearing her name made me smile and yet, everything else made me want to cry. I covered her ears and looked at him.

"The Krogan...the Genophage..." I began, but Garrus put his hand up.

"We know about that..Mordin did blood tests and found remnants of the Krogans' tissue. He...is very lucky...Shepard won't let me go back..But why did Miranda..." Garrus said. I smiled a bit.

"Miranda saved me...she had been with me and my sister so many years ago. Along with her own sister...and I also know what Cerberus is up to...they are working with the Collectors...and they were going to use Aeda to create a human Reaper that would wipe out every alien race. Other than humans and the Collectors, of course..." I said as I spilled the information. "My father was going to wait until she was born and then take her...and kill me...but then again...I awaited death...in there..was my worst nightmare...if it weren't for Aeda talking to me...I would have killed us both.." I said as I looked down at her and smiled. Aeda giggled and wrapped her small arms around me. Garrus was silent for a moment before he changed the subject.

"Uh...I bought you some new clothes as well...I'm not sure if you will like them or not...but they are there..." Garrus said. I uncovered Aeda's ears and smiled at Garrus.

"Thank you..." I said. He turned back and smiled a bit.

"Are you weaving daddy?" Aeda quickly asked. I looked down at her, shocked a bit and then looked back at Garrus. His face was frozen, but he didn't look offended or anything. He looked...happy. I had never seen this expression on his face before.

"No..I'm staying right here.." Garrus said as he walked back over to us and knelt down, patting Aeda's head. I smiled brightly. Finally he had opened up and now I knew he really loved me.

What I didn't know, was Thane had walked in during the remainder of our conversation. Mordin had turned to see him. Thane listened for a brief second before his anger released.

I happened to look up in that instance as Thane closed his eyes and turned to walk out. Something in my stomach turned as I watched him leave. I wanted him to stay, but I knew there was nothing I could do or say right now that would be helpful.

Later on that day, I was in the Medical Lab with the windows closed. It was just me and my daughter. She was sleeping in my arms as I sat at my computer chair, rocking back and forth. I was humming softly to myself more than Adea. Everything that had happened brought back the pain of loosing Irikah. No one could ever replace her. I had barely begun to love her before she was taken from me.

I closed my eyes as I thought of the white haired beauty. My first baby girl. Tears began to stream down my face as I hummed the new melody that sang in my head.

Images danced in my head as I rocked a little rougher back and forth. It wasn't enough to wake the sleeping child, but enough to send me into a world of pain. I ignored the sharp stabs in my stomach and shoulder. The bullet wound wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it still cracked my shoulder blade and did something to my stomach. It hadn't been healing right.

I stopped rocking as the surging pain became to great. I had to stop. I opened my eyes and grabbed an application of Medi Gel. I was supposed to stay on it regularly, but I figured the soreness would soon go away. I clutched Adea as I applied what was left of the Gel and leaned back, feeling the soothing sensation over power my body.

I sighed as I looked down at Adea and smiled. I stood up slowly and walked over to the closest cot, where I laid her down and covered her up. Her body was old enough that she didn't need a crib. Sometimes, I wished the girls hadn't grown up so quickly. I wanted that feeling of having the full nine months of pregnancy, and the ten years of having infants. This way had its benefits though.

As I walked back to the computer, I looked at the files on the Desktop. I sighed as I saw the documents with Miranda's signature. It was horrible what happened. She died to save us, to save me. It was my fault she was dead, and I knew it. Everything had been going wrong lately, I just wanted to scream. But something told me it was only the beginning.

I was pulled out of my slight daydream when the door to the Lab opened. I turned slightly, thinking it was just Garrus, when I noticed Thane out of the corner of my eye. I took a second look and quickly stood up. I hadn't gotten to talk to him since that day I was taken and he was supposedly killed. I hurried over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His body was cold, and I felt like his attitude was too. When he didn't say or do anything, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thane?" I asked, seeing he was dazed out. He shook his head slightly and looked up and into my eyes.

"Why him?" Was the words Thane finally spoke. I felt a sting in my heart. I knew this would happen, and yet I still tried to avoid it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew it wouldn't work, not with Thane. He narrowed his black eyes and looked behind me, seeing Aeda sleeping. He nodded towards the door in the back of the room. I assumed he didn't want to wake Aeda up, so I walked to the door and unlocked it. I walked in and turned, crossing my arms. The door closed behind Thane and that's when it all came out.

"Why are you so obsessed with the Turian?" He ordered more than asked. I stood there for only a second, before I lost my temper.

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed!"

"Then what? Hm? Sometimes I even wonder why you bother with him sometimes! The way he acts, the way he treats you." Thane was pushing the wrong buttons, and it was making me more upset than angry.

"Thane! What has gotten in to you? Garrus has done nothing but help me. And my obsession towards him could be commonly mistaken as...love." I said, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Thane didn't say anything back. He looked as though he was pausing, trying to think of something to say.

"Do...you love him?" He finally asked. I looked into his eyes to see something deeper than anger, deeper than jealousy. It was sadness.

_ So many words, for the broken heart.._

It felt like an eternity before I ever gained enough courage to tell him the truth. I couldn't lie to Thane, it would tear me apart.

"Thane...Garrus is.." That's where I was cut off and the anger took over in his tone and his eyes. He grabbed my hand and roughly placed it on his chest.

_ Show me the meaning of being lonely.._

"Do you feel the beating of my broken heart? The road you force me to chase down, leaves me with an endless and guilty love. You cannot pretend this doesn't hurt you as well. I know it does, to see me suffer everyday makes you suffer as well." I watched as he looked at me inventively. His eyes held so much passion and desire, the feeling was overwhelming.

_ Is this the feeling, I need to walk with.._

"Thane...I.." There was nothing about me neither Thane or Garrus should want. Nothing. I couldn't offer anything to them, but my love. I forced myself to look away from Thane. I couldn't take the pain. I could feel it in each beat his heart made.

_ Tell me why, I can't be there where you are.._

"Kena, you cannot run from this. You must face it and have me be the only one your heart sees. I know you feel the same way." Thane said as he put both of his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

_ There's something missing in my heart.._

Within that second, I wanted him. I wanted everything about him, nothing else mattered as I threw myself at him. When my lips touched his, the heat from his anger disappeared and the guilt in my stomach grew tighter.

After a few seconds, I wanted to pull away, but Thane stopped me and held me close. That's when the door opened and a Turian froze. Instantly, I saw him and pulled away. Thane turned to see Garrus. Their eyes locked and I could feel the tension in the room.

"I had known you cared for Kena, but I swear, if I ever see you touch her again.." Garrus was angry. He stepped forward to grab the Drell.

"Garrus stop!" I shouted as I forced myself in between the two. Thane wasn't too pleased with the outcome. Garrus looked down at me and his eyes were still angry, but they softened and looked betrayed and hurt.

"So...now I know where your heart lies.." My chest tightened as he turned. I couldn't breathe, my body froze as the Turian walked away from me. I stumbled as I stepped forward, out of the back room, trying to force myself to follow him.

My heart felt like it stopped. This pain in my stomach and chest was nothing compared to the newly torn hole in my heart.

"Garrus!"


End file.
